The way we are
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un sábado por la tarde, los niños están de compras con sus padres. Escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mi. xD
1. Los niños

¡**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Los personajes (llámense Cartman, Stan, Butters, Kenny y Kyle) tienen 30 años, de acuerdo con la trama del fic.

* * *

The way we are.

Capítulo 1: Los niños.

En South Park siempre han ocurrido toda clase de casos, aunque éstas disminuyeron un poco por una muy simple razón: Eric Theodore Cartman, el chico más odiado de todos, había dejado el pueblo en compañía de su madre a los 17 años. Lo raro fue que nadie se enteró hasta días después...

Fuera de los clientes de Lianne Cartman, a nadie le pareció importante el hecho de que los Cartman's se habían ido; sin embargo, Butters extrañaba a su "amigo" (cosa que a los demás chicos les pareció muy gay), Stan y Kenny de vez en cuando lo recordaban pero lo que concernía a Kyle Broflovsky, era mejor no mencionarlo delante de él, ya que el pelirrojo comenzaba a enojarse y violentarse, y sólo se excusaba diciendo que alguien como Eric Cartman, que todo el tiempo trató de arruinarles la existencia, no merecía ni un pensamiento...

Pero bueno, el tiempo pasó y todos continuaron con sus respectivas vidas. Han transcurrido 13 años y en la vieja parada de autobús, unos gemelos, una niña y un niño, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises esperan el transporte escolar...

- Marinero que se fue a la mari, mari, mar.- Decía la niña iniciando el juego en lo que llegaban sus compañeros.

- A ver qué podía veri, veri, ver.- Terminaba su hermano con la rima.

Fanny y Benny, así es como se llamaban estos niños, tienen ocho años, cursan el tercer grado de la escuela primaria de South Park y eran conocidos por ser extremadamente traviesos. Fanny viste una chamarra rosa, pantalón color celeste, zapatos negros, guantes color lila y el cabello se lo sujeta en una cola de caballo con un listón de colores rosa, celeste y lila. Benny, al contrario de su hermana (y por disposición de su papá) vestía chamarra color amarillo con azul, pantalón color café, zapatos negros, guantes azules y un gorrito café con un pompón amarillo...

- Ya se tardó Leo.- Fanny dejó de jugar ya que se aburrió.

- Cierto, ya se tardó Leo.- Benny le dio la razón a su gemela.

- ¿Qué hacen, par de idiotas?- Un niño ligeramente pasado de peso, de cabellos y ojos negros, se acercó a ellos.

Bradley, que tiene la misma edad que los presentes además de ser compañeros de clases, era conocido por ser extremadamente consentido por sus padres (en especial por su mamá, de ahí que él tuviera mamitis aguda), grosero, insensible, cínico, sinvergüenza, burlista, presumido y flojo en exceso. Viste suéter azul marino con cuello negro, pantalón rojo opaco, zapatos cafés, guantes negros y un gorro negro con pompón rojo...

- Leo no llega aún.- Le contestaron preocupados ambos.

- ¡¿Cómo carajos que aún no llega?!- Exclamó sobresaltado.- ¡Me TIENE que pasar la tarea!- Se volteó a verlos.- ¿Ustedes la hicieron, cabezas de chorlito?-

- Claro que no, baboso.- Le respondieron al unísono.- Por eso nos preocupa que no haya llegado.-

- ¡Mierda!- Gritó frustrado.

- Por cierto, ¿ya te enteraste?- Fanny dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Cierto, ¿ya te enteraste?- Benny estaba igual de sonriente.

- ¿Ahora qué?- Contestó malhumorado.

- Pues resulta que hoy... ¡Leo!- Gritaron ambos al verlo llegar.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, chicos?- Les preguntó el recién llegado.

Leonardo (mejor conocido como "Leo"), un niño rubio de ocho años y ojos color negro, era el más listo del grupo de tercer grado, además de ser sumamente popular. Viste un suéter verde claro, pantalón verde oscuro y zapatos negros...

- ¿Porqué mierda tardaste tanto?- Le preguntó molesto Bradley.- Pásame la tarea.-

- Bradley, ¿porqué no haces TÚ tu PROPIA tarea?-

- Porque mi papá no la hace por mí.-

Mientras ellos discuten, los gemelos sacan el cuaderno de la mochila de Leo, anotan la tarea y lo vuelven a guardar...

- Él no tiene porqué carajos hacerla por ti.- Le contestó Leo.- Tú tienes que hacerla por ti mismo.-

- ¿Y porqué a Fanny y a Benny sí les pasas la tarea?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Porque la copian sin qué me dé cuenta.- Voltea a verlos.- ¿Cuándo carajos van a dejar de tomar mis cosas sin permiso?-

- Ehm, ¿cuándo Bradley haga las cosas por su propia cuenta y deje de ser un marica con mamitis?- Contestaron ambos.

- ¡Hey!- Les gritó Bradley.- ¡No soy un jodido marica y no tengo mamitis!-

En eso, un niño de ojos verdes, vestido con una chamarra café claro con cuello gris, pantalón verde, guantes verdes, zapatos negros y gorro gris (el cabello no se le nota porque está oculto bajo el gorro), se acercó al pequeño grupo reunido. A leguas se le veía que estaba profundamente triste...

- Hola, chicos.- Dijo con la mirada clavada al suelo.

- Hola Mike.- Contestó Leo.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Mmm, sí.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Mike.- Bradley se dirigió hacia él.- Hiciste la tarea, ¿verdad? Porque el ojete de Leo no me la quiere pasar.-

- No, no la hice.- Contestó el ojiverde sin dejar de ver el suelo.

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Ya lo saben?- Preguntó Fanny tratando de animar a Mike.

- Sí, sí, ¿ya lo saben?- Benny estaba igual de emocionado que Fanny.

- Y siguen con la misma mierda.- Bradley esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

- A ver, ¿de qué se trata?- Preguntó con curiosidad Leo.

- Parece que hay un niño nuevo en el pueblo.- Dijo Fanny.

- Sí, hay niño nuevo en el pueblo.- Afirmó Benny.

- Ahora que lo dicen, ayer ví el camión de mudanza.- Leo se llevó una mano al mentón.- Pero se me hizo raro ya que ninguno de mis padres ha comentado nada al respecto.-

- ¿Y eso a quién carajos le importa?- Gruñó Bradley.- ¿Me van a pasar la tarea sí o sí?-

En eso, una pequeña niña de 5 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, vestida con un suéter lila, pantalón gris claro, botines blancos, guantes lilas y un gorro blanco con pompón lila; llega cargando una lonchera de Chococat y se dirige a Bradley...

- Oye, estúpido.- Le extiende la lonchera.- Se te volvió a olvidar tu almuerzo y papá me mandó a dártelo. Imbécil.-

- ¿Y porqué carajos no me la trajo él?- Bradley tomó su lonchera.

- Porque tiene que irse a trabajar.- Suspira resignada.- O mamá lo regañará porque eres muy flojo.-

- Es díficil tener un hermano como Bradley. ¿Cierto, Betty?- Leo le pone una mano en la cabeza a la pequeña.

- ¡Betty! ¡Betty! ¡Hay un niño nuevo en el pueblo!- Interrumpieron los gemelos.

- Mientras no sea otro Bradley cualquiera.- Les respondió la ojiazul.

En eso, llega el autobús escolar y recoge a los pequeños. Ya una vez en la escuela e iniciadas las clases, la Srita. Wellman, de mujer de estatura media, cabello castaño cenizo, ojos negros, soltera, de 30 años, extremadamente delgada y con una extraña manía por morder lápices; la maestra títular del tercer grado, les hizo un anuncio a los estudiantes...

- Niños, tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros.- Escribe el nombre del niño en el pizarrón y se dirige a la puerta para introducirlo al salón de clases.- Él es Frederic Cartman.-

Frederic entró al salón y todos se le quedaron viendo. Era de piel pálida, cabello y ojos castaño claro; vestía suéter rojo, pantalón negro, tennis blancos con verde; los guantes, gorro y bufanda eran de color azul con rayas blancas, además de usar un abrigo color café claro. Sin embargo, llevaba una pequeña bolsa cuadrada de color rojo colgada al hombro...

- ¿Acaso dijo Batman?- Preguntó Bradley con duda.

- No, idiota.- Lo corrigió Leo.- Dijo Cartman. ¿Qué acaso no ves que lo escribieron en el pizarrón, imbécil?-

Los demás niños se echaron a reír, más la Srita. Wellman los mandó a callar a todos...

- Puedes tomar asiento, Frederic.-

- Disculpe, Srita. Wellman.- Frederic se descolgó la bolsa y la puso sobre el escritorio.- ¿Podría dejar aquí mi bolsa de medicamentos?-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo la maestra recordando cuál era la situación del niño.- Anda, ve y toma asiento.-

Frederic fue y se sentó justo al lado de los gemelos, que lo veían con cierta fascinación. Pasaron las horas llegando la del almuerzo. Bradley, Leo, Mike, Fanny y Benny se encuentran formados en la fila para recoger sus charolas...

- No puedo creer que la muy puta me haya reprobado por no traer la tarea.- Dijo quejándose Bradley.

- Sí, y lo más increíble va a hacer que le vas a echar la culpa a otras personas porque tú no quisiste hacer tu tarea.- Contestó Leo fastidiado de la conversación.

- Es la verdad, si no nos pusieran tanta mierda de tarea no me iría tan mal.-

- ¡Hola niños!- Les saludó el encargado de la cafetería.

- ¡Hola Chest!- Contestaron todos.

Chester, mejor conocido como Chest, era un hombre de piel negra, alto, de edad entre 27 y 35 años; vestía playera verde oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla, un delantal blanco y usaba un sombrerito de papel...

- ¿Cómo les va a todos?- Les preguntó.

- Mal.- Contestó Bradley.- La Srita. Wellmen me reprobó por no traer la tarea.-

- Es Wellman, no Wellmen, Bradley.- Lo corrigió Chest.- Además, si no trajiste la tarea es normal que te reprobara.-

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Bradley mientras se alejaba con su charola.

- ¡Chest, Chest! Hay un niño nuevo en el salón.- Le dijeron los gemelos.- Pero se la pasa muy calladito.-

- Eso es algo común, cuando alguien es nuevo en la escuela, generalmente se pone muy nervioso.- Les explicó.- A mí también me pasaba en la escuela. Así que no sean mierdas con él.-

- De acuerdo, Chest.- Contestaron ambos y se llevaron sus charolas.

- Hola pequeño Mike. Llevaba días de no verte.-

- Hola Chest.- Contestó cabizbajo el aludido.

- ¿Aún sigues triste por lo de tu mamá?-

- Sí.- Contestó el pequeño.- Pero mi papá dice que tengo que seguir adelante, pero yo no lo entiendo. Yo extraño mucho a mi mamá.-

Chest se acercó a él, le acarició la cabeza y le dio una charola de comida...

- Yo sé que la extrañas mucho, pero a tu mamá le hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras feliz y no triste como ahora, ¿cierto?- Mike asiente limpiándose las lágrimas.- Anda, que se te va a acabar la hora del almuerzo.-

- Sí, vámonos Mike.- Le dice Leo que lo acompaña adonde están los demás.

Chest comienza a cantar cuando se interrumpe al ver a Frederic parado frente a él sin tomar alguna de las charolas...

- Disculpe señor.- Frederic hablaba con tímidez.- ¿Es usted el cocinero?-

Chest lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era el niño nuevo...

- Así es pequeño.- Le contestó amigablemente.- Me puedes llamar Chest.-

- Sr. Chest.- Frederic abrió la bolsa y sacó una hoja de papel doblada, dandósela para que la leyera.- Mi papá me dijo que le diera esto, ya que usted es el encargado de la comida.-

Chest tomó la hoja, la leyó atentamente, después le sonrió a Frederic y quiso regresársela...

- No, Sr. Chest. Es una copia para usted.- Después agregó preocupado.- ¿La comida no tiene chile o cerdito?-

- Ja, ja. Claro que no, pequeñín. Además, no me digas "señor". No soy tan grande como parezco.¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Frederic Cartman.-

- Muy bien, Pequeño Freddy, toma tu charola y ve a comer, los niños de ahora deben estar muy alimentados. Y no te preocupes por la comida, tendré esta hoja pegada en mi cocina.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias Chest.- Le agradeció con algo de tímidez, tomó una charola con cuidado y se dirigió hacia las mesas.

Chest volvió a leer la hoja y se la guardó dentro del pantalón sonriendo...

- Es un buen niño.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

- Se me hace raro que no hayan traído a Filete el día de hoy.- Les preguntó Leo a los gemelos.

- Es que Filete está malito.- Contestaron tristes ambos.- Así que nuestro papá lo llevó con el doctor para que se aliviara.-

- ¿A quién coño le importa el chinche Filete?- Bradley literalmente devoraba la comida.- ¿Te vas a comer eso?- Le preguntó a Mike.

Mike, que sólo estaba revolviendo lo que estaba en la charola, se la pasó a Bradley, quién de inmediato comenzó a ingerirla...

- Bradley, eres un gordo panzón de mierda.- Le dijo Leo.

- ¡Hey, no estoy gordo ni panzón!- Gritó Bradley escupiendo pedazos de comida.- Mi mamá dice que soy un niño muy sano porque me alimento bien y que estoy en crecimiento.-

- Sí, pero a los lados.- Le dijo Fanny.

- Sí, por los lados y por el culo.- Complementó Benny.

- ¡Cállense, hijos de puta!- Gritó molesto Bradley.

- ¡¿Porqué carajos no se callan de una jodida vez?!- Gritó Mike sumamente molesto.

- Lo sentimos, Mike.- Se disculparon Fanny y Benny al recordar que su amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento.- No fue nuestra intención.-

- No les hagas caso, Mike.- Leo trataba de calmarlo.- Ya sabes que siempre discuten cada vez que Bradley abre la boca.-

- ¡Oye!-

Fanny y Benny voltean a ver hacia los lados cuando descubren a Freddy con su charola de comida en mano buscando en donde sentarse...

- ¡Es el niño nuevo,es el niño nuevo!- Ambos se paran de la mesa, se acercan a él, lo toma cada quién de un brazo y lo llevan con los demás.- Puedes sentarte a comer con nosotros.-

- Gracias.- Les contestó Freddy y se sentó a un lado de Bradley.

De pronto, Bradley deja de comer, hace una mueca de disgusto y le da un empujón a Freddy, tirándolo del asiento...

- ¡Oye estúpido gordo de mierda!- Leo se acercó a levantar a Freddy.- ¿Por qué carajos lo empujas?-

- ¡El muy hijo de puta hiede a mierda de hospital!-

Freddy no dijo nada en su defensa, se levantó y se quedó de pie mirando el suelo. Leo se acercó a Bradley, lo levantó de un pellizco y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro...

- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir esa mierda, gordo imbécil!- Leo estaba rojo del coraje.

- ¡Vas a ver, pendejo!- Bradley se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano.- ¡Te voy a acusar!-

- ¡Vete al carajo, culón mamitis!- Le gritaron los gemelos.

Bradley de inmediato se fue dejándolos a todos. Leo aún seguía bufando del coraje más pronto comenzó a tranquilizarse y se sentó, Fanny y Benny se acercan a Freddy y lo abrazan...

- No le hagas caso al estúpido de Bradley.- Dijeron para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.- No le va a decir nada a nadie.-

Lo sueltan y se presentan mientras se sientan de nueva cuenta a comer...

- Yo soy Fanny.-

- Yo soy Benny.-

- Somos gemelos.- Contestaron los dos sonriendo.

- Sí, son gemelos, pero comparten el mismo cerebro. Yo soy Leonardo, pero me conocen como Leo.- Señaló a Mike.- Él es Mike, pero ahorita no está de humor como para hacer amigos.-

- Hola, me llamo Frederic pero me pueden decir Freddy.-

- Disculpa lo que pasó hace un rato, pero el baboso de Bradley ya me tenía harto.- Se disculpó Leo.- Tú no eres de aquí, ¿de donde eres?-

- Vivíamos en Dallas, pero nos cambiamos prque el doctor dijo que me va a hacer bien el clima.- Contestó Freddy.

- Ah, bueno.-

Termina la hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigen al salón de clases. Bradley se les acerca y comienza a seguirlos de nuevo...

- Oigan, chicos.- Bradley se dirigió a ellos.- ¿No quieren ir a la casa del chico más genial a jugar videojuegos?-

- Bradley.- Le dijo Leo.- No iremos a mi casa. Y deja de estar fregando, imbécil.-

- No hablaba contigo, marica.- Le reclamó Bradley.- Mi mamá siempre me dice que soy el niño más genial del mundo.-

Ya entran al salón de clases, y la Srita. Wellman comienza a reanudar la clase, más Freddy comienza a respirar profundamente...

- ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es la diferencia entre sujeto y predicado?-

- Yo, yo.- Bradley alzó la mano y comenzó a hablar.- El sujeto es el idiota que hace las cosas y el predicado la pendejada que le van a hacer.-

- Bradley, sigue con esas respuestas tan idiotas y vas a repetir el año.- Lo amenazó la Srita. Wellman.

- Pero Srita. Wellmen, es la verdad.-

- Soy la Srita. Wellman, Bradley, no Wellmen.-

- Lo siento, Srita Wellman.- Se disculpó con falsedad Bradley.

Freddy, que ya estaba respirando de manera más rápida, levantó la mano...

- ¿Qué sucede, Frederic?- Le preguntó la Srita. Wellman.

- D-disculpe Srita. Wellman. ¿Podría... tomar... mi... medicamento?-

- Sí, está bien.-

Freddy se levantó de su asiento, más de repente se llevó una mano a la garganta y al no poder inhalar aire, se desplomó en el suelo. La Srita. Wellman y los demás niños se le acercaron de inmediato...

- ¡Freddy!-

- ¡No, niños!- Les gritó la maestra tras verificar si se encontraba consciente.- ¡Háganse para atrás!-

Momentos después, una ambulancia dejaba la primaria de South Park mientras era observada por los maestros y estudiantes de la misma...

- ¡Muy bien, todos a sus salones, ya no hay nada qué ver!-

- Pobre Freddy.- Fanny estaba muy triste por el niño.

- Sí, pobre Freddy.- Benny abrazó a su hermana pero igual estaba triste.

- Srita. Wellman.- Leo se acercó preocupado a la maestra.- ¿Qué le pasó a Freddy?-

- Niños, Freddy tiene una enfermedad, que si no se cuida, se puede poner muy grave.-

- ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?- Preguntó Mike.

- Freddy tiene asma.- Le contestó la Srita. Wellman.- Ya tenemos que regresar al salón de clases.-

Tras un "ah" de tristeza por regresar a clases, todos regresan a sus asientos. Leo estaba demasiado serio y pensativo...

- ¿Qué carajos es el asma?- Le preguntó Bradley.

- Es una enfermedad que no le permite respirar. Mi papá me lo dijo.- Contestó Leo.

- ¿Y se puede llegar a morir?- Le preguntaron los gemelos.

- Tal vez.-

Nadie dijo nada más, la clase seguía y Mike miraba por la ventana pensando en una sola cosa...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?- Preguntó Eric Cartman al médico encargado.

- Como lo trajeron de inmediato, no corre peligro ni hay necesidad de tenerlo en observación.- Cartman exhaló aliviado más el doctor se puso serio.- Dígame una cosa, Sr. Cartman.-

- ¿Qué sucede, doctor?-

- ¿Acaso no notificó a la escuela que su hijo es sensible al cloro?- El doctor comenzó a regañarlo.- ¿Cómo es posible que usted no ponga la debida atención a la salud de su hijo?-

- Discúlpeme doctor, pero sí notifiqué a la escuela.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Incluso lo mando con su bolsa de medicamentos y tiene dos inhaladores con tres respuestos por si tiene un ataque. Es sólo que hoy fue su primer día de clases y ayer apenas llegamos al pueblo.-

- Bueno, siendo así el caso.- Revisó sus papeles.- Voy a tener que poner en regla todo su expediente médico.-

- Sí, doctor.- Después agregó ansioso.- ¿Podría pasar a verlo?-

- Ah, sí. Adelante.- Le dijo abriéndole la puerta y dejándolo pasar.

Cartman se acercó a la cama, ver a su pequeño en bata de hospital y con una mascarilla de oxígeno ya no era raro para él. Pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Freddy y lentamente le acarició el cabello...

- ¿Papá?- Freddy abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

- Aquí estoy, Freddy.- Le sonrió mientras lo observaba.

- Lo siento, papá.-

- ¿Porqué dices eso, hijo?-

- Es que hoy es tu primer día de trabajo, y ya te saqué de trabajar.- La voz de Freddy se oía triste y apagada.- Lo siento.-

- No te preocupes, Freddy. No tienes porqué disculparte.- Cartman tomó una de sus manitas y se la acarició.- Tú eres más importante para mí.-

* * *

Lo sé, no puse los apellidos de los niños ya que gustaría que ustedes lectores los adivinen por cuenta propia, más no se preocupen, para el próximo capítulo sabrán quiénes son los padres de cada quién.


	2. Los padres

¡**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: South Park no me pertenece, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Este capítulo está dedicado a Wolfscythe ya que hoy cumple un año más de vida (¡Qué viejos estamos señores!). El Pibe Valderrama se menciona sólo como comparación, la canción de "Te ves bien buena" es propiedad de El General y la canción de "El tren de chocolate" es de propiedad de Topo Gigio, quién a su vez es propiedad de Maria Perego. ¡Es taaaaaaaaan lindo! Nada de lo publicado es para uso comercial, sólo para entretenimiento. Las opiniones de los personajes no reflejan la de la autora.

Bien, antes de empezar, aclaremos algo. La única pista que les dejé en el capítulo anterior para que descubrieran quiénes eran los papás (y creo que no les dije, lo siento) eran los nombres de los niños. Ahora se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

OFIXD: ¡Gracias por el comentario! (Y el único al parecer) No, Bradley no es para nada como Cartman, dista mucho de eso. Y bueno, sobre Cartman, necesitarás seguir leyendo. Gracias nuevamente.

Ahora sí, gracias a los que lo leen, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

The way we are.

Capítulo 2: Los padres.

Un par de horas después, Cartman y Freddy salían del hospital "Paso al infierno", se detuvieron en una tienda de autoservicio para comprar algo de comer, y así enterarse de cómo le había ido al pequeño en la escuela, lo cuál no fue mucho considerando que Freddy no comentó nada del incidente con Bradley...

- ¿Tú ibas a esa escuela, papá?- Preguntaba Freddy mientras comía un hot dog, que estaba en oferta 2 por 99 centavos.

- Sí, así es. Sigue igual de siempre, por lo que veo, aunque ya no están los mismos maestros.- Limpió con una servilleta el rostro de Freddy una mancha de catsup y mostaza.- Aunque no sé que haya sido de mis compañeros de clases.-

Siguieron comiendo en silencio y aunque Cartman trató de evitarlo, en su pensamiento, los recuerdos de su niñez lo asaltaron y no pudo sino sonreír tristemente deseando saber qué sería de ellos una vez que dejara el pueblo 13 años atrás...

* * *

- Bien, bien buena, tú te ves bien buena.- Cantaba Kenny McCormick mientras conducía su jeep Grand Cherokee negra hasta su casa.

Se estacionó en una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia, blanca forrada con ladrillo rojo, 3 garajes y una piscina en construcción...

- Muy bien, compañero.- Tomó el transportador que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.- Ya llegamos.-

No muy bien había bajado del jeep cuando la puerta principal se abrió...

- ¡Papá!-

Y antes de que Kenny dijera o hiciera nada, ambos niños lo taclearon, cayendo todos al suelo...

- ¡Papá, papá, ya llegaste!- Dijeron emocionados.- ¿Y Filete? ¿Donde está Filete?-

Kenny logró sentarse y antes de poder hacer nada, los "Kenny's" (que era el apodo con el que los conocían) ya habían sacado a Filete del transportador y lo abrazaron...

- ¡Filete!- Exclamaron con ternura.- ¿Ya estás mejor, Filete?-

Filete no hacía más que verlos, esperando que lo dejaran de ahorcar...

- Ehm, niños.- Kenny tomó a Filete y lo volvió a meter al transportador.- Filete sigue un poco enfermo.-

- ¿Qué?- Fanny y Benny dijeron asombrados.- ¿Porqué carajos lo llevaste con el doctor si no lo curó? ¡Pobre Filete!-

- No, niños no.- Kenny dejó el transportador sobre el vehículo y les acarició la cabeza.- El doctor dice que Filete sólo está malito del estomágo y que por eso no puede ir al baño.-

- Ah.- Dijeron ambos.- ¿Y tiene que tomar medicina?-

- Sí, pero de eso tengo que hablarles. ¿Recuerdan cuándo Filete se enfermó y teníamos que darle 2 cuchararitas de medicina?-

- Sí, yo le dí 2 cuchararitas.- Contestó Fanny.

- Yo también le dí 2 cuchararitas.- Contestó Benny.

- Pues bien, yo también por estúpido le dí 2 cuchararitas.- Prosiguió Kenny.- Así que se tomó 6 cuchararitas de medicina. ¿Recuerdan qué fue lo que le sucedió a Filete por eso?-

- Ehm, nop.- Contestaron ambos con un tono inocente.

- Estaba tieso como una tabla y tuvimos que internarlo en el hospital de mascotas.- Resopló y continuó.- Así que para evitar que Filete se ponga peor, yo me encargo de darle la medicina y ustedes se encargan de que se sienta mejor. ¿De acuerdo?- Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- Sí tú lo dices.- Fanny tomó el transportador y Benny la siguió hasta la casa.- Filete, te vamos a vestir de enfermito.-

Kenny no pudo menos que sonreír al verlos alejarse con Filete. Y pensó en cómo su vida había cambiado. Siempre había andado de chica en chica, con las cuáles nunca tuvo nada serio, especialmente a los 17 años. Eso hasta que unos años después conoció a Denise Gómez, con la que se casó tras 7 meses de conocerse y 5 meses de embarazo. Eran pobres, pero Kenny al ser padre de inmediato le echó ganas al trabajo, trabajaba como fotógrafo en un periódico local, logrando tener una muy buena posición e incluso logró abrir su propia casa editorial, varias revistas locales, la casa antes mencionada, 3 vehículos y por desgracia, la disolución de su matrimonio...

- Maldita perra.- Dijo mientras sacaba material de trabajo de su jeep.

Hacía un año que se había divorciado, quedándose con la custodia de ambos niños y pagar una pensión a su ex-esposa. Y fue lo mejor, pensaba él, ya que ella simplemente los dejó a los 3 llorando en el piso de la sala. Sin embargo, Fanny y Benny, en parte gracias a él y Filete, lograron superarlo en corto tiempo y volvían a sonreír como cuando eran "pobres y felices"...

- Papá, papá. Hay un niño nuevo en el salón pero está malito. ¿Podemos invitarlo a la casa y darle medicina para que se ponga mejor?- Comentó Benny mientras Fanny disfrazaba a Filete.

- Mmm, depende.- Contestó Kenny.- ¿De qué está enfermo?-

- La Srita. Wellman dice que tiene asma.- Contestó Fanny.- Y Leo dijo que su papá le dijo que era una enfermedad que no lo deja respirar bien. ¿Podemos invitarlo a la casa y darle medicina para que se sienta mejor? Es que hoy se desmayó en el salón y se lo llevó la ambulancia.-

- Miren niños.- Kenny se sentó en el sillón.- Sí pueden invitarlo pero sólo cuando se sienta mejor. Y lo de la medicina, creo que él debe de tener su propia medicina.-

- ¿Y si le damos la medicina que toma Filete?- Preguntaron ambos un poco ansiosos.- ¿Se pondrá mejor?-

- Fanny, Benny, Filete está estreñido. Además, su amiguito no debe tomar medicamento para animales.- Les sonríe.- Pero si pueden invitarlo cuando quieran.-

- ¡Sí!- Contestaron alegres.- Jugaremos con él a las escondidas, a los videojuegos, a las cartas, a Marco Polo. De seguro le encantará Filete.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, Butters se estacionaba frente a una casa de color café claro, salió del carro y sacando las llaves, abrió la puerta y entró anunciandose...

- Familia, ya estoy en casa.-

Una mujer de la misma edad de él, un poco más baja de estatura, de cabello café oscuro, ojos negros, vistiendo un vestido azul y un delantal negro con girasoles; salió de la cocina y se acercó a él sonriendo...

- ¡Querido, llegaste temprano!- Lo abraza y lo besa en la mejillla.- ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa?-

- Bueno, me dejaron salir temprano.- Butters comenzó a besarla tiernamente y después se sentó en el sofá.- Tengo hambre, ¿podría usted por favor, Srita. Annie White de Stotch, prepararle algo de comer a su esposo?-

- De inmediato, cariñito.- Le dio otro beso y se dirigió a la cocina.

Butters se recostó en el sofá para descansar un poco, ya que llevaba un día entero fuera de la casa. Volvió la mirada hacía las fotos que colgaban en las paredes así como las que reposaban en la chimenea, en casi todas salían ellos dos y su pequeño hijo. Buttes sonrió y pensó en los últimos 13 años que estaban plasmadas en las fotos. Conoció a la que sería su esposa, cuando apenas llevaba unos meses de trabajar como enfermero, en una cafetería. Ella se sentaba en la misma mesa, él siempre se sentaba en la barra, más siempre intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, hasta que un año después, se atrevió a hablarle. Platicaron de cosas que tenían en común: los conejos, las tiras cómicas y de que a él le agradaban los niños y de que ella era maestra de pre-escolar. Se casaron un años después, nació su pequeño hijo y pronto ella se dedicó de lleno a su familia...

- Querido, la comida pronto estará lista.- Annie se sentó a un lado de él y se acurrucó.- ¿En qué piensa mi señor?-

- En cuánto amo a mi señora.- Dijo mientras la contemplaba.

Comienzan a besarse cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, dejando ver al hijo de ambos entrar y dejar su mochila en un rincón...

- Mamá, papá, ya... ¡Mierda!- Gritó horrorizado ante lo que acababa de ver y trató de huir más fue inútil.

- ¿A donde?- Butters lo levantó y lo sentó en el sofá plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo está mi Leo, mi hijo favorito?-

- ¡No, papá, basta!- Leo trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su padre.- ¡Esto es tan marica! Además, ¡soy tu único hijo!-

- Si soy marica por querer a mi hijo, entonces me declaro el marica más marica del mundo.- Butters le planta otro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Aaaaarght!- Chilló Leo y volteó a ver a su madre suplicando ayuda.- ¡Mamá, dile que me suelte!-

Butters suelta a Leo y Annie lo abraza y le planta un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla...

- ¡Mamá!- Leo se sentía avergonzado por la muestra de cariño de sus padres.

Y es que cada vez que sus padres estaban de acaramelados, a él lo agarraban también a besos y abrazos, como si fuera un osito de felpa o una mascota cualquiera...

- No tiene nada de malo, borreguito.- Le dijo su mamá mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

- Mamá, no me llames "borreguito". No me gusta.-

- ¿Cómo qué no te gusta si te encantan los borregos desde que eras un bebé?- Le dio otro beso.- Recuerdo que cuando estabas pequeñitito llorabas y llorabas si te quitaba el Sr. Borrego.-

- Y vaya que no había otra manera para que te callaras.- Le decía divertido Butters.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Leo?- Le preguntó en lo que Annie iba a revisar la comida.

- Ehm, papá. Le pegué a Bradley durante el almuerzo.- Butters se llevó una mano al rostro.- Así que dentro de un rato va a llamar su mamá.-

- ¿Y ahora porqué, Leo?- Le preguntó con pesadumbre.

- Se estaba queje y queje, le quitó la comida a Mike y empujó al niño nuevo del salón.- Leo se cruzó de brazos.- Y sólo porque dijo que apestaba a mierda de hospital.-

- Leo, ¿qué hemos dicho acerca de golpear a Bradley?-

- Que no debo golpearlo porque está mal y porque su mamá no se lleva bien con mamá. Ya lo sé, papá.- Leo se pone triste.- Pero, el niño nuevo no le había hecho nada, y se lo llevaron al hospital porque le dio un ataque de asma.-

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me pareció oír sobre un niño asmático en urgencias, más no lo ví.- Voltea a ver a Leo.- Pero eso no es motivo para golpear a Bradley. Así que trata de ser más amable con él.-

- Pero papá.- Protestó Leo.

- Por favor.-

- Está bien.- Leo se cruzó de brazos.- Pero no te garantizo nada.

* * *

Cartman y Freddy iban llegando hasta su casa, era de un piso, con dos recámaras, cocina, dos baños y sala; se podría decir que no era la gran cosa más era suficiente para ellos. Freddy entró primero y se dirigió a un jarrón floreado que descansaba en una repisa...

- ¡Hola mamá! Ya llegamos papi y yo a casa.- Dijo en voz baja al jarrón donde se encontraban las cenizas de su mamá.

Aún había algunas cajas de la mudanza que no habían sido abiertas por falta de tiempo. Cartman comenzó a acomodar el contenido de las mismas, que no eran muchas, cuando sonó su celular...

- ¿Sí, diga? Él habla.- Se puso serio.- Sí señor, sí, así es. Oh, no, no hay problema. Bien señor, mañana mismo. Sí, muchas gracias.-

Colgó y una breve sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro por un momento. Luego miró a Freddy y dio un profundo suspiro...

- Todo es por él, Sunny, todo es por él.- Se dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Stan y Wendy se habían casado, algo que les pareció lógico a todos, ya que llevaban años de ser novios. Stan trabajaba en una tienda departamental mientras que Wendy, quién llevaba los pantalones en la casa (según Kenny), era una exitosa abogada...

- Bradley, ¿cómo es eso de que no llevaste la tarea hoy?- Le preguntó Stan a su hijo mayor.- Ayer te pregunté que si la habías hecho y me dijiste que sí.-

- Mira papá.- Bradley usaba su tono de advertencia.- Ayer me preguntaste por la tarea que había hecho ayer, no por la tarea que tenía que llevar hoy. Así que es tu culpa por no darte cuenta.-

- Pero Bradley.- Stan sentó a su hijo en sus piernas.- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que tenías tarea? Te pude haber ayudado. Además, tu mamá se a enojar si...-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Wendy entró a la casa. En su rostro y por su manera de caminar se le notaba que había pasado un muy mal día...

- Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue?-

- Mal.- Contestó ella.- El carro se descompuso, perdí el caso, se me perdieron documentos indispensables, perdí dos clientes importantes, se me rasgó una media, se me rompió un zapato y tuve que venir en el transporte público porque ningún taxi de mierda se dignó a traerme.-

- Parece que te fue mal.- Contestó nervioso Stan.

- ¡Hola mami!- Bradley extendió los brazos a Wendy, que notó de inmediato el ojo morado.

- ¡¿Quién carajos te hizo esto, Bradley?!- Gritó furiosa Wendy.

- Estaba yo tranquilamente sentado, sin molestar a nadie, cuando de repente, Leo llegó y me pegó.- Comienza a gimotear.- Me dijo muchas cosas feas y todos se rieron de mí.-

- ¡Mi pobre bomboncito!- Wendy lo abraza y le limpia las lágrimas de cocodrilo.- Cómo insiste ese niño malcriado en molestarte.- Voltea a ver a Stan.- Llama de inmediato a los Stotch's y exígeles que se disculpen con Bradley.-

- Pero Wendy, yo creo que...-

- Házlo.-

- Sí.- Contestó resignado.

En lo que Stan llama a los Stotch's, Betty se acercó a su mamá...

- Hoy reprobaron a Bradley por no llevar la tarea, mamá.- Dijo la niña mientras su hermano le lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Cómo qué te reprobaron?- Wendy hace que Bradley la vea cara a cara.- ¿Qué acaso tu padre no te ayuda?-

Al niño no le convenía que su padre le dejara de ayudar, así que de inmediato pensó en una excusa perfecta y volvió a gimotear...

- Lo, lo que pasa, es que aún estoy triste por lo que le pasó a la mamá de Mike.- Hace como que se limpia las lágrimas.- Y, y pensé que yo también estaría muy triste si te perdiera a ti, mami.-

- ¡Ah, mi dulce bomboncito!- Wendy abrazó a Bradley mientras Betty hacía gestos de querer guacarearse.- No debes de ponerte triste, al contrario, debes de echarle ganas al estudio para que Mike se anime y así aprenda de ti.-

- No puedo creer tanta mierda.- Dijo Betty mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Mientras, los Stotch's se encontraban comiendo cuando sonó el teléfono...

- Yo contestó.- Se apresuró a levantarlo para evitar una pelea.- ¿Bueno? Habla a la Familia Stotch.-

- ¿Butters? Soy yo, Stan.-

- Ah, hola Stan.- Suspiró aliviado Butters.- Leo ya me contó lo que hizo.-

- Bueno, sí. Ehm, Wendy quiere hablar contigo.- Le lleva el auricular a Wendy.- Wendy, aquí tienes.-

Wendy dejó a Bradley en el suelo, tomó el auricular, se puso de pie y comezó a caminar como si fuera una bestia salvaje que está a punto de devorar a su presa...

- ¿Butters? Escúchame bien, si no corriges a tu hijo para que deje de molestar a mi inocente Bradley, más te vale que lo hagas antes de que tome una acción legal.-

- Pero Wendy, son sólo niños. No tiene nada de malo que se peleen de vez en cuando.-

- Butters, sólo los salvajes e incivilizados se pelean como bestias idiotas y descerebrados machistas. Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo viva feliz en un mundo mejor.-

- Totalmente gay.- Dijo Betty en voz baja.

- Así que piensa mejor en cómo educas a tu hijo.- Atajó Wendy.

- Mmm, mamá, creo que eso deberías hacerlo tú.- Volvió a decir Betty en voz baja.

- Bueno, mira. Puedo hacer que Leo se disculpe con Bradley en este instante.-

- Bien, eso me parece un buen inicio.- Wendy le pasa el auricular a Bradley.- Bomboncito, Leo te va a dar una disculpa.-

Wendy se alejó de la sala para guardar su maletín en lo que Butters pone a Leo al teléfono...

- ¿Bueno?- Dijo molesto Leo.

- Lero, lero, pendejo. Te dije que te acusaría.- Se burló Bradley.- Ahora tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí. ¡Ah! Y quiero que digas "lo siento Bradley, el niño más genial del mundo"-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Bradley!- Estalló Leo.- ¡De seguro otra vez fuiste a llorarle a tu mamá, culón con mamitis!-

- Hey, hey, cuidado con lo que dices.- Bradley comenzó a chantajearlo.- O pongo el altavoz para que todos oigan lo que estás diciendo y lo grabo en la contestadora.-

Wendy se acercó al oír "altavoz" y "contestadora", así que le quitó el teléfono a Bradley sin decir nada...

- ¡Además, ni creas que voy a disculparme contigo, idiota imbécil de mierda!- Leo pensaba que Bradley seguía en el teléfono.- ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un cabrón mimado, hijo de puta corriente y apestosa!-

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE LEO?!- Gritó Wendy provocando que el niño soltara el auricular.

- ¿Bueno?- Annie tomó el teléfono ya que vio que Leo lo soltó al correr.- Sra. Marsh, lamento muuucho lo que esté pasando, pero deje de joder y cuelgue.- Colgó el teléfono.- Leo, ¿le volviste a pegar a Bradley?-

- Sí.- Contestó Leo.- Por lo de siempre y además por empujar a un niño asmático.-

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.- Dijo Annie y se dirigió a la mesa.- Ven, sigamos comiendo.-

Stan se acercó a Wendy tras ver que soltó el teléfono muy abruptamente y se sentó temeroso tras colgarlo bien...

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

- Sí.- Dijo Wendy.- Ese niño Leo es muy grosero, al igual que su madre.- Se dirige a Bradley.- Pero no te preocupes, hijito. Nosotros no nos vamos a rebajar al nivel de esas "personas". ¿No quieres algo de comer?-

- Sí, quiero chilli dog y banana split.- Dijo sonriente Bradley al cumplir su cometido.- Y quiero ver la tele.-

- Así será Bomboncito.- Voltea a ver a Stan.- ¿Qué no oiste a tu pobre hijo? Ház lo que quiere el niño.-

- Pero Wendy, eso le va a...-

- Házlo.- Ordenó demandante.

- Sí.- Se dirige a la cocina.- ¿Porqué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

Betty se acercó a su papá, le daba mucha pena verlo así; él se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa, de cocinar, planchar, lavar ropa, ir a las juntas escolares, en fin de todas las tareas domésticas, ella le ayudaba en lo que podía aunque no fuera mucho por ser pequeña...

- ¿Papá?- Betty lo agarró del pantalón.- Cuando quieras irte de la casa yo me voy contigo. Ya tengo lista mi maleta y mis muñecas de emergencia.-

- Pero vaquerita.- Stan acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hija.- No creo que...-

- ¡Stan!- Gritó Wendy desde la sala.- ¡Yo también quiero lo mismo!-

- ¡Voy!- Dijo resignado mientras Betty mueve su cabeza reprobatoriamente.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, recogió sus libros, guardó su laptop en su estuche y apiló todas las tareas, cuyos dueños iban dejando en el escritorio conforme salían del salón, que tendría que revisar esa misma tarde...

- ¡Hey, profe! ¿Mañana tenemos a fuerza que traer el tema listo a exponer?- Preguntó un alumno.

- Mmm, veamos. Tú eres el que toma la clase y yo soy el que califico.- Le contestó cargando todas sus cosas.- No te preocupes, vas a hacer el primero.-

- No la amuele, de perdido déjeme ser el último.- Suplicó el estudiante.- Nomás por esta vez.-

- Tuviste una semana completa "preparando tu trabajo", así que nos vemos mañana.-

Salió del salón de clases y se dirigió a la dirección. No muy bien había entrado cuando le avisaron que tenía una llamada proveniente de la escuela...

- ¿Sr. Broflosky? Habla la Srita. Wellman.-

- Si, habla él. Dígame, ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo mientras firmaba un par de hojas.

- Se trata de Mike, otra vez se quedó aquí. ¿Podría pasar por él?-

- Si, en un momento estoy allá.- Colgó, agradeció a la secretaria y de inmediato se dirigió a su auto.

No tardó más que 15 minutos en llegar, bajó del vehículo y se dirigió al salón de 3º grado. Entró y vió a la Srita. Wellman sentada en su escritorio y a Mike en su pupitre.

- Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza.- Se dirigió a su hijo.- Mike, ya vine por ti, hijo.-

- Mike, ¿podrías esperar en el pasillo? Necesito hablar con tu papá sobre algo.- El niño no dijo nada, tomó su mochila y salió del salón.- Sr. Broflosky, tenemos que hablar sobre Mike. Tome asiento.-

- Usted dirá.-

- Últimamente, el comportamiento de Mike deja mucho que desear, sin contar que su desempeño académico ha sido deficiente y no desea participar tanto en clases, así como su interacción con sus compañeros es casi nula. Todo esto desde lo que le sucedió a su esposa.-

Kyle cerró los ojos; había quedado viudo desde hace tres meses, y tanto él como Mike no habían logrado superarlo aun.

- Sé que debería decirle que lo llevara con un especialista, excepto con el consejero escolar, es un mierda. Bueno, es solo un consejo, no me lo vaya a tomar a mal, pero cre que debería pasar más tiempo con él antes de que tome alguna decisión.-

- Gracias, Srita. Wellman, pero lo he llevado con psicólogos más él no desea participar en alguna terapia, y no sé qué hacer.-

- Bueno, supongo que necesita tiempo, más no lo desatienda Sr. Broflovsky.- Además agregó.- Por cierto, tal vez esté un poco conmocionado. Hoy, un nuevo compañerito se desmayó y se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital de urgencia. Así que, posiblemente este incidente lo haya afectado un poco.- Finalizó la Srita. Wellman.- Ya se puede retirar.-

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- Kyle se levantó y salió del salón.- Mike, ya tenemos que irnos a casa.- Tomó al niño de la mano y salieron del edificio.

En todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, una vez en la casa Mike se quitó el gorro, dejando ver su lacio cabello rojizo, lo puso en una mesita y se sentó en el sofá. Kyle se sentó a un lado de él, tras dejar la mochila del niño y sus cosas en otro sillón...

- Mike, ¿no quieres comer algo?- Trató de hacerle plática al pequeño.

- No tengo hambre.- Mike miraba al suelo y luego volteó a ver a su padre.- Papá, si yo me muriera orita, ¿podré ver a mi mamá?-

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Exclamó sobresaltado Kyle sintiendo un cubetazo de agua fría caer sobre él.

- Es que Leo dijo que el niño que se desmayó en clases tal vez se podía morir, papá.- Mike sujetó de un brazo de él y lo miró suplicante a los ojos.- Y, y yo pensé que si me muero, tal vez podría ver a mi mamá. ¿Podré verla papá? ¿Podré verla?-

Kyle miró fijamente a su hijo, mentirle sería cruel y estúpido porque posiblemente haría todo lo que fuera por cumplir su cometido. Y hablarle con la verdad no serviría de mucho...

- Mike, yo creo que tu mamá querría que tú fueras feliz.- Lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza.- Ella se pondría triste si tú te murieras.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, papá?- Comenzó a recriminarle el pequeño.- ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está triste por no verme más?- Le grita enojado.- ¡Eres un idiota papá! ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si no tengo a mi mamá? ¡Quiero volver a verla, quiero que me abrace de nuevo!-

Mike se soltó de los brazos de Kyle y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, encerrándose. Kyle lo siguió y trató de dialogar con él, más era inútil, considerando que eran varias las ocasiones en las que pasaba lo mismo...

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntó Kyle en lo que bajaba al piso inferior y trataba de tomar control de la situación.- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Pam?-

Pamela Riviera, a quien todos conocían como Pam, conoció a Kyle en la universidad, y aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, (o lo que los demás dijeron, que eran totalmente opuestos) se terminaron casando cuando ella empezó a dar clases de filosofía y él clases de física en la misma universidad de donde se graduaron. Y vaya que eran totalmente opuestos, ella era sumamente burlista...

_- "Oye, Bobosky, ¿acaso estás compitiendo para ser el gemelo del Pibe Valderrama? Aunque claro, tú estás muy pero muy tierno."-_

...muy mala consejera...

_- "Mike, cuándo tú creas que tu padre es un idiota, digáselo de frente y no le tenga miedo."-_

...muy convenenciera...

_- "Oye, ¿porqué quieres que me diga idiota a mí y a ti no?- Le reclamó Kyle._

_- "Es obvio, Bobosky, yo no soy tan imbécil como para decirle a mi propio hijo que me llame idiota. Es mejor que se lo diga a su padre."-_

...bastante malpensada...

_- "Oye, ¿no quieres salir conmigo al cine?- Le preguntó con tímidez Kyle una vez que comenzaron a andar juntos._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Al cine? ¡Oh, no! De seguro intentarás seducirme con una película porno-romántica, me llevarás a comera un lujoso restaurante para hacerme creer que eres un buen partido y me violarás en un callejón cualquiera.-_

_- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo te estoy invitando al cine!-_

_- ¿Sólo al cine? ¡Qué marica eres!- Dijo aburrida.- Bueno, tendré que violarte yo."-_

... siempre a la defensiva...

_- "Disculpe Srita. Pam, ¿no cree que su método de enseñanza es algo radical?- Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo._

_- Yo soy la que está dando la clase, no usted. Así que me importa un carajo la mierda que piense usted."-_

...y entre otros tantos...

_- "Mira hijo mío, si un pendejo hijo de puta te golpea en un ojo, tú golpéalo en los dos. Uno por lo que te hizo y el otro para que se le quite y no se vuelva a meter contigo."-_

Físicamente era alta (más que él), atlética, piel aperlada, ojos color café oscuro aunque nunca se supo qué color de cabello era ya que tendía a teñírselo muy seguido, ya fueran mechas, mechones largos, rayitos e incluso se lo pintaba de dos colores (principalmente cuando estaba el mundial de fútbol soccer), le encantaba practicar el basketball (prácticamente le encantaba llenar de moretones a Kyle), burlarse de Kyle y hacerlo enojar; se creía demasiado, imponía su voluntad y nunca trataba de caerle mal a nadie así como tampoco trataba de caerle bien a todos, y por supuesto, era atea por conveniencia...

_- "Mis padres eran de distintas religiones; mi padre se la pasaba cobrando y exigiendo a todos lo que él no hacía, y mi madre sólo se la pasaba en la calle tratando de convencer a todos de que su religión era única y auténtica, mientras que a sus espaldas era sólo una hipócrita que hablaba mierda de los demás."-_

Así que por eso, sólo se casaron por el civil, provocando que Kyle y sus padres se distanciaran y dejaran de hablarle, algo inevitable según él, pero cuando Mike nació, trataron de acercarse un poco, logrando prácticamente nada...

- ¿Papá?- Mike bajó a la cocina unas horas después y se notaba que había estado llorando.

- ¿Sí, Mike?- Kyle dejó a un lado su trabajo.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No, no quería gritarte.- Se limpió un ojo mientras hablaba.- Lo siento.-

Kyle se levantó, se acercó a él y lo abrazó aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Lo sentó en una silla y él se sentó en otra...

- Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo Mike.- Dijo tratando de consolarlo.- No te preocupes.-

- Ya no la voy a ver, papá.- El chiquillo volvía a llorar desconsoladamente.- Ya no volveré a ver a mi mamá ni a mi hermanito.-

Mike se bajó de la silla de un saltó y se aferró a las piernas de su padre, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar. Y es que ese día Pam le había llamado, vía manos libres ya que se encontraba manejando, para decirle que tenía una sorpresa que darle cuando el sonido de unas llantas chirriando, de metal que se doblaba y de vidrios que estallaban ahogaron la voz de ella cortándose de inmediato la comunicación. Trató y trató de volverse a comunicar sin lograr nada. Unas horas después le notificaron que había muerto casi al instante...

- Hay que ser fuertes, Mike. Hay que ser fuertes.-

Y es que Pam no le alcanzó a decir que iba a ser nuevamente "papá"...

* * *

- ¿Ya estás listo para dormir Freddy?- Dijo Cartman tras salir de bañarse.

- Sí, papi.- Dijo Freddy tras ponerse su pijama color azul rey con orillitas verde limón.

Tras verificar que el niño se tomara su medicamento y checarle la temperatura, lo recostó en la cama y lo cobijó dándole un beso en la frente...

- ¡Papi!- Dijo asustado.- ¡Aún no le rezo a mi angelito!-

Freddy salió de la cama y se puso de rodillas juntando sus manitas para rezar. Cartman lo imitó en silencio (y más que nada por costumbre de la que fuera su esposa) y el niño comenzó a orar en voz alta...

- Angelito mío, cuida de mí esta noche para mañana poder abrir mis ojitos.- Luego cambió la plegaria.- Diosito, cuida mucho a mi papá, él es muy bueno.- Abre un ojito, lo cierra y agrega.- Y que me cante una canción para poder dormir.-

- ¡Ven acá cachorrito!- Cartman sujetó al niño levantándolo y ambos rieron.- ¿Cuál canción quieres que te cante?-

- Mmm, la de "_El tren de chocolate_".- Respondió el niño nuevamente arropado en la cama.

- Esa no es una canción de cuna.-

- No, pero a mami le gustaba mucho, ¿cierto?-

- Bueno, me rindo.- Se aclara la voz.- "_Ahí viene el tren de chocolate, cargado con pastel de cacahuate. Ahí viene el tren de caramelo, se puede pasear con los abuelos_".- Siguió cantando hasta que Freddy empezó a bostezar y entrecerrar los párpados.- Buenas noches, hijo.-

- Mmm, buenas... noches papi... Te quiero...- Y cayó profundamente dormido.

- Yo también te quiero, cachorrito.-

Apagó las luces tras verificar que el inhalador se encontrara a la mano y se acostó a un lado de hijo, ya que por experiencia así estaría preparado por si tenían que ir a dar un paseo nocturno al hospital.


	3. Los Kenny's

¡**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: South Park no me pertenece, en eso estamos de acuerdo. El recuerdo de Kenny lo saqué de uno de los capítulos de la serie, por si acaso tienen alguna duda al respecto. Por cierto, finalmente sabrán quién es realmente Filete.

OFIXD: Gracias nuevamente por el comentario anterior, por lo cuál te dedico este capítulo. n_n

Antes de que pasemos con el capítulo quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, he estado enferma desde inicios de enero, teniendo muchas recaídas, además de que oficialmente mi computadora ha pasado a mejor vida, sin contar con los problemas que enfrentamos acá en la Frontera con Estados Unidos, espero que pronto todo se arregle. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic. (No es que haya terminado, simplemente me dieron ganas de darles las gracias. =3)

Bueno, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

The way we are.

Capítulo 3: Los Kenny's.

_- "Ña ja ja ja ja ja, haremos un noticiero y tú no podrás hacerlo porque eres pobre y los pobres no ven noticias. Ña ja ja ja ja ja."-_

- ¡Mmmm mmm mmm mmm!- Vociferó Kenny manoteando en el aire.

Abrió los ojos y descubre que Filete está recostado justamente arriba de su boca...

- ¡Filete!- Lo agarró y lo aventó afuera del cuarto.- ¡Ya no vuelvas a dormirte aquí!-

Miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y se enjuagó la cara. Llevaba una semana soñando que Cartman se burlaba de él, de una u otra manera como cuando eran niños, más no se explicaba el porqué de repente volvía a recordar en sueños. Bajó al piso inferior y entró a un cuarto que le servía como gimnasio personal. Encendió la caminadora para ejercitarse...

- No sé porqué estoy soñando con el gordo de mierda.- Comenzó a pensar en voz alta.- ¿Tú que crees Filete? ¿Será que lo extraño o que me estoy volviendo loco con el trabajo?-

Filete, que está caminando junto con él, le dirige una mirada y sigue como si nada...

- Sí, tienes razón Filete. Necesito dejar de pensar en eso.-

Momentos después se metió a bañar tardándose más de lo normal. Salió de bañarse, se vistió y comienza a preparar el desayuno de sus niños...

- Filete, ¿puedes ir a decirles a Fanny y a Benny que ya está listo el desayuno?-

El animalito salió de la cocina y Kenny acomodó los platos, se sirvió una taza de café, se sentó esperando a que los niños bajaran a desayunar...

- Mmm, buenos días papá.- Contestaron los dos medio adormilados.- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?-

- Hot cakes, vamos que se enfrían.- Los niños se sentaron a la mesa.- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- Les preguntó curioso.

- Mmm, Benny, tengo tus hot cakes.- Le dice Fanny a su hermano tras el primer bocado.- Tienen cajeta.-

- Mmm, y yo tengo tus hot cakes, Fanny.- Le contesta tras el primer mordisco.- Tienen mermelada de uva.-

Cambian de platos y comienzan a comer, más Fanny rompe el silencio...

- Papá, hoy si vamos a invitar al niño nuevo.-

- Sí, hoy vamos a invitar al niño nuevo.- Confirmó Benny.

- Llevan una semana diciendo lo mismo.- Kenny le dio un sorbo a su café.- Pero no lo han traído.-

- Es que ha ido a la escuela de medicina.- Le dijeron ambos.

- ¿Escuela de medicina? ¿Qué acaso no está en el mismo grupo que ustedes?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, pero la Srita. Wellman dijo que ha estado faltando porque le están haciendo exámenes médicos.-

- Niños, su amiguito no está yendo a la escuela de medicina.- Kenny entendió de inmediato a qué se estaban refiriendo.

- ¿Entonces a donde va?- Preguntaron curiosos los dos.

- Con exámenes médicos se refiere a que tiene que ir a ver a un doctor para que vea si está bien de salud.- Les explicó.

- ¡Ah!- Contestaron ambos.- Entonces, ¿aún está malito?-

- Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero si ha faltado a la escuela puede que sí.-

- Mmm.- Fanny y Benny dejan de comer y se ponen tristes.

- Aunque igual, puede que hoy esté bien y vaya a clases. Podríamos pedir una pizza para que comamos los cuatro.- Dijo para levantarles los ánimos.

- ¡Sí!- Contestaron contentos y siguieron comiendo.- Papá, no seremos cuatro, seremos cinco.-

- ¿Cinco? ¿Porqué cinco?-

- Por Filete, papá, por Filete.- Le dijeron mirando al animalito.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Filete también.- Les dijo sonriendo.

Freddy estaba parado en la parada del autobús escolar. Temblaba ligeramente ya que aún no se acostumbraba al clima frío. Miraba triste al suelo, ya que el día anterior por querer servirle una taza de café a su papá se le cayó la jarra de cristal de la cafetera rompiéndose al instante. Y ahora su papá no tomó café...

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Freddy?- Leo recién llegaba.- ¿Ya estás mejor?-

- Hola.- Contestó Freddy sonriendo.- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú... ehm?-

- Leo, me llamo Leo.- Contestó.- Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-

- Mmm, nomás un ratito.- Contestó Freddy hundiendo un poco la cabeza.

- Heeey Leeeooo.-

- No puede ser.- El rubio frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.- ¿Qué quieres, estúpido?-

- Leo, Leo, Leo.- Bradley le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.- Tienes suerte de ser mi amigo.- Leo lo mira furibundo.- Pásame la tarea.-

En lo que empiezan a discutir, llegan los Kenny's, quiénes de inmediato se acercan a Freddy al verlo...

- ¡Freddy, Freddy! ¡Estás bien, estás bien!- Lo toman cada uno de una mano.

- Ehm, ehm.- Freddy se pone un poco nervioso y asustado por la repentina reacción de los gemelos.- Ho-hola.-

- ¡Hola Freddy!- Contestan emocionados.- ¡Hola Leo, hola baboso!-

- ¡Oigan! ¡No soy un baboso!- Contestó molesto Bradley.- ¿Hicieron la tarea? El puto de Leo no me la quiere pasar de nuevo.-

- Ya te dije que no la hice, retardado.- Dijo Leo.

- Dices eso por que no me la quieres pasar.- Se acerca a los Kenny's.- Ustedes sí me la van a pasar, ¿verdad?-

- Nosotros no trajimos la tarea.- Contestó Fanny sonriente.

- Cierto, no trajimos la tarea.- Dijo Benny como si nada.

- ¡Mierda!- Se quejó Bradley y se dirigió a Freddy.- ¿Tú trajiste la tarea?-

- Ehm, ehm.- Freddy agachó un poco la cabeza.- N-no. L-lo siento.-

- Bueno, sólo falta Mike.- Voltea a ver a todos burlándose.- Él sí me la va a pasar.-

- Bradley, eres un idiota. Mike no ha venido en toda la semana.- Leo caminó hasta él.- Su papá me dijo que no se ha sentido bien.-

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó Bradley.- Pensé que eran mis amigos.-

- No somos tus amigos, culón.- Dijeron los gemelos.

- Sólo nos juntamos contigo porque nuestros papás quieren que seamos tan "amigos" como ellos lo son. En especial, el papá de Mike.-

- Y eso es gay.- Le dice Benny.

- Sí, muy gay.- Aseguró Fanny.

- ¡Váyanse a la mierda!- Les gritó Bradley molesto y se aleja un poco de ellos.

- Oye, cabeza de cacahuate. Se te volvió a olvidar el almuerzo, inútil.- Betty llegó con la lonchera de Chococat.

Leo empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos y Betty, entendiendo el mensaje, le contestó con otra clase de movimientos y después rió con la respuesta de Leo...

- Y con esa lonchera es más gay.- Dijeron los Kenny's.- Oye Freddy.-

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó Freddy.

- Tú no conoces a Betty, ¿verdad?- Lo acercan a Betty.- Ella es Betty y es la hermana menor de Bradley.-

- Hola.- Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Betty, él es Freddy.- Y agregan emocionados.- Y nos lo vamos a llevar ahorita a nuestra casa.-

- ¿Ehm?- Freddy se asustó un poco.- ¿Ahorita? ¿Y la escuela?-

- ¡Ah, es cierto!- Ambos niños se dan un golpe en la frente.- Tenemos que ir a la escuela. Entonces, saliendo de la escuela, vamos a nuestra casa.-

- Bueno.- Contestó tímidamente el niño.

Ya una vez en la escuela, el día transcurrió tranquilo para todos, menos para los gemelos que volteaban a ver el reloj cada vez que oían al segundero avanzar...

- A ver Bradley.- La Srita. Wellman se dirigió al niño.- ¿Porqué no trajiste la tarea?-

- Es que se me murió mi abuelita, Srita. Wellman.

- Veamos.- La Srita. Wellman se llevó una mano a la frente.- La semana pasada dijiste que se te murió tu abuela. ¿Acaso la reviviste y se volvió a morir?-

- De tristeza, maestra.-

- Bradley, estoy pensando seriamente en ya no reprobarte.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó emocionado el niño.

- Sino mandarte al pre-escolar.- Agregó fastidiada.

- ¡Oiga!- Reclamó molesto mientras los demás niños se reían de él.

Terminan las clases para la alegría de los niños, Leo, Fanny, Benny y Freddy se dirigen a la salida de la escuela...

- Voy a ir a echarle un vistazo a Mike.- Les dice Leo a los gemelos.- Así que nos vemos mañana.-

- Hasta mañana Leo.- Contestaron ambos y se dirigen a Freddy.- ¿Listo? ¡Vámonos!-

Suben al transporte escolar que los deja a pocas calles de la casa de los McCormick's. Entran y dejan las mochilas tiradas en el suelo, menos Freddy que no la suelta al igual que su bolsa de medicamentos...

- Ya queremos que conozcas a Filete, te va a encantar.-

- ¿Filete?- Preguntó Freddy.- ¿Quién es Filete?-

- Nuestro gato.- Le contestaron ambos y comienzan a buscarlo.- ¡Filete! ¡Filete!-

- ¿Gato?- Freddy buscó apresurado su inhalador y aspiró una dosis nervioso.

Y es que Freddy, entre otras cosas, era alérgico al pelo de gato, y trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de todo lo que había en la casa por temor a otro ataque...

- Freddy, este es Filete.- Fanny trajo arrastrando al chinche gato de la cola y lo dejó en el suelo.- Filete, él es nuestro nuevo amigo Freddy. Saluda Filete.-

- Meow.- Contestó el chinche gato agachando la cabeza.

Freddy se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Filete, ya que no era como cualquier otro gato...

- No tiene pelo.- Freddy estaba completamente sorprendido.

- Claro, es un GEPO.- Contestó Benny que traía una bolsa y un álbum de fotografías.

- ¿Gepo? ¿Qué es un gepo?- Preguntó curioso.

- Gato Egipcio Pelón Original.- Le contestaron orgullosos los Kenny's.- Lo tenemos desde que era un gatito chiquitito.-

Freddy se acercó a Filete y quiso tocarlo despacito, aunque estaba un poco temeroso ya que era la primera vez que tocaba un gato sin tener un ataque repentino. Lentamente le pasó los dedos por la cabeza y Filete comenzó a ronronear mientras le caminaba por las piernas...

- Wow, le caíste bien a Filete.- Dijeron asombrados.- ¡Vamos a vestir a Filete!-

Agarran al chinche gato del pescuezo y de la bolsa sacan un trajecito de bombero, un marcador y una cámara de fotos instantáneas. Se sientan en el suelo y comienzan a ponerle el traje...

- Filete, te vas a ver bien bonito.-

- Meow.- Contestó el chinche gato resignado.

- Pobrecito.- Freddy sintió lástima al ver cómo trataban a Filete. (Y eso que no ha visto nada)- ¿Desde cuándo lo tienen?-

- Hace un par de años.- Contestó Benny.

- Sí, nuestra mamá le dijo a nuestro papá que quería un gato pero que no quería batallar con su pelito.- Comenzó a platicar Fanny.- Así que nuestro papá trajo a Filete, pero a mamá no le gustó. Pero nosotros sí lo quisimos ya que Filete es genial porque es un gato original.-

- Ah. ¿Y porqué se llama Filete?- Preguntó curioso.

- Porque es Filete.- Contestaron los Kenny's.- ¡Listo!- Lo dejan en el suelo y le toman una foto.- Nos gusta tomarle fotos ya que se ve genial.-

Escriben la fecha en la foto y la pegan en el álbum fotográfico, para después mostrárselo a Freddy, eran bastantes fotos ya que eran casi cien...

- ¿Y su mami?- Preguntó Freddy.- ¿Donde está?-

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, los gemelos quedaron en silencio mirando al suelo, la sonrisa se les borró del rostro de ambos...

- Ya no nos quiso.- Empezó a decir Benny notoriamente afectado.- Como papá empezó a ganar más dinero, mamá empezó a querernos menos.-

- Un día cuando llegamos de la escuela, vimos que papá y mamá se hablaban muy feo. Mamá dijo que ya no nos quería.- Fanny apretó sus puños con fuerza y tenia la mirada perdida hacia la nada.

- Papá le preguntó algo acerca de querer algo a cambio.- A Benny se le apagó la voz y cerró los ojos mientras en su rostro se veía más y más adolorido, después continuó.- Mamá quiso un auto y la otra casa, una que está lejos de aquí.-

Ambos callan y después Fanny reanuda el relato con un tono de furia en su voz...

- Corrí, agarré las llaves y se las di a mamá.- Fanny se tocó la mejilla izquierda.- Le dije: "Ten mamá, tus hijos".- Hace una pausa, cerrando los ojos, tomó aire y se mordió el labio inferior.- Y me..., y me pegó. Mi mamá me pegó.-

- Papá... papá la sacó de la casa... estaba muy enojado.- Benny hacía grandes pausas para tomar aire y su voz se oía triste y quebradiza.- Yo abracé a Fanny... y papá... y papá nos abrazó... y Filete se nos acercó... y también... y también lo abrazamos...-

Ambos niños callaron tratando de no llorar, levantaron la mirada del suelo para ver a Freddy, que no los interrumpió en ningún momento. Y descubrieron que estaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos...

- Freddy.- Dijeron al unísono al verlo llorar.

- Yo... yo...- Freddy balbuceaba tratando de decir algo sin lograrlo.

Abrazó primero a Benny, quién empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y unió a Fanny al abrazo grupal...

- La queríamos mucho.- Fanny rompió en llanto.- La queríamos mucho.-

- Sí.- Contestó Freddy sin parar de llorar.- Sí.-

Momentos después los tres se reían con un inexplicable alivio. En eso, el sonido de un vehículo estacionándose los interrumpió...

- ¡Es papá, es papá!- Exclamaron los Kenny's y salieron disparados de la casa.- ¡Papá, papá!-

- ¡Hey, tranquilos!- Cada niño se le pegó a una pierna abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste, papá!- Le sonrieron mirándolo a la cara.- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!-

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa?- Les preguntó sonriente.- Pareciera como si llevaran mucho tiempo de no verme. Entremos a la casa.-

Kenny comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo de inmediato, ya que ambos niños no lo soltaban y se sentía como si recién se bajara de un caballo tras varias horas de cabalgar en él...

- Niños, pesan.- Dijo con esfuerzo.

Cargó a cada uno con un brazo para meterlos en la casa, pero justo al llegar a la puerta...

- ¡Ouch!- Los niños se soban la cabeza.- ¡Papá!- Le reclaman molestos por el golpe.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó.- Mete primero a uno y luego al otro sin soltarlos.- Bien, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela hoy?-

- Regañaron a Bradley, Mike faltó a clases y Leo sigue siendo cool.- Le platicaron a grandes rasgos y voltean a ver a Freddy.- ¡Si lo trajimos, si lo trajimos!-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Kenny.

- A Freddy, trajimos a Freddy.-

- Ah, al niño nuevo.- Los niños mueven la cabeza afirmativamente.- ¿Y donde está?-

- Ahí.- Señalaron a Freddy.- Ven Freddy.-

Kenny alzó la cabeza y vio al pequeño acercarse con pasitos lentos como si tuviera miedo de que el suelo se rompiera. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, Freddy se quitó su gorrito con algo de temor mirando al papá de los gemelos, que vestía pantalón negro de salir, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro de piel sintética y zapatos negros...

- B-buenas tardes, señor.- Saludó con timidez mientras hundía un poco la cabecita.

Kenny quedó mudo de repente, mientras una rara sensación mezclada de nostalgia, inquietud y el pensamiento de creer haberlo visto antes lo golpeó internamente. Sacudió su cabeza para salir del trance...

- Hola, soy Kenneth McCormick.- Lo saludó propiamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-

- Me, me llamo Frederic, Sr. McCormick.-

- Llámame Sr. Kenny, así me llaman todos los amigos de mis hijos.- Dijo para tratar de entablar confianza con el pequeño.- ¿Ya comieron niños?-

- No, no hemos comido.- Contestaron los gemelos.

- Bien, entonces voy a pedir una pizza.- Les guiñe un ojo.

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron felices Benny y Fanny.- No te olvides de la comida de Filete.- Le recordaron.

- Claro que sí, eso no se me olvida.- Camina hasta el teléfono.- ¿De cuál quieren?-

Mientras los Kenny's pensaban en cuál pedir, Freddy sacó una de las hojas que llevaba dentro de la bolsa de medicamentos y tiró del pantalón de Kenny para llamar su atención...

- ¿Sí, qué sucede?- Le preguntó amablemente.

- Disculpe, Sr. Kenny.- Le extiende la hoja.- Mi papá me dijo que le diera una hojita como esta a alguien grande por si iba a casa de algún amigo.- Kenny toma la hoja y Freddy agacha la cabeza con pena.- Es que estoy malito desde que soy bebé.-

- Ok, démosle un vistazo.- Empieza a leerla y dice viendo a Freddy momentáneamente.- ¡Oh! Viene una lista de a qué cosas eres alérgico. Tu papá si que toma en cuenta el más mínimo detalle.-

Freddy sonrió ante el halago, Kenny siguió leyendo la hoja que además contenía indicaciones de qué hacer en caso de un ataque de asma y algunos números telefónicos de emergencia como el del hospital, estaban también el de una oficina y una constructora, que eran los lugares en donde trabajaba el padre y/o tutor. De pronto, se detuvo en seco al leer los datos personales de Freddy...

- ¿Cartman?- Kenny no cabía en su sorpresa y volteó a ver a Freddy.- ¿Eres el hijo de Eric Cartman?-

- Ehm, sí.- Freddy se pone algo nervioso y se agita un poco.- ¿U-usted conoce a mi papá?-

Fue entonces cuando Kenny lo entendió todo. El porqué de los sueños y la primera impresión acerca de Freddy. El pequeño sí se parecía bastante a Cartman más la diferencia estribaba en algunos rasgos de la cara, la mirada, la manera de ser y que el cabello de Freddy era delgado y finísimo como el de un bebé...

- Claro que sí, desde que éramos niños.- Contestó con una sonrisa triste.- Era alguien muy divertido.-

- ¡Papá, papá!- Lo interrumpen los gemelos.- Queremos una de doble queso con peperonni y otra de carne molida. Palitos de pan de ajo con salsa de tomate.-

- ¿Nada más?-

- No te olvides del pan de canela.- Le suplicaron.

- Está bien, está bien.- Se dirigió a Freddy.- ¿Te gusta la pizza, Freddy? Ya vi que no te hacen daño los ingredientes de las que vamos a pedir.-

- ¿Pizza?- Al niño se le iluminaron los ojitos.- Casi no como pizza, Sr. Kenny. Solo como una rebanada cada que cumplo años.-

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendieron los tres y los gemelos dicen.- Papá, tienes que pedir todas las pizzas.-

- ¿Para qué? Serían muchas.- Preguntó extrañado Kenny.

- Para que Freddy las pruebe todas.- Le contestaron con su lógica infantil.- Ocho pedacitos de pizza son muy poquitos.-

- Niños, no creo que Freddy haya comido pizza desde que era bebé.- Voltea a verlo nuevamente.- ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?-

- Ehm.- Freddy levantó los deditos de su mano.- Siete, Sr. Kenny. Pronto tendré así.- Levantó un dedo más.

- Miren, hagamos esto. Por lo pronto, sólo pediremos dos. Y cuando Freddy o ustedes cumplan años, pues pedimos todas. ¿De acuerdo?- Los niños asienten con la cabeza.- Mientras, ¿porqué no juegan con Filete?-

- ¡Sí!- Toman a Freddy y se lo llevan.- Ven Freddy, vamos a jugar a Filete Polo.-

- ¿Filete Polo?- Sacudió la cabeza confundido.- ¿Cómo se juega?-

Entran a un cuarto que estaba acolchonado, había varias almohadas en el suelo de varios tamaños y colores. Fanny salió y regresó con algunos pañuelos de tela...

- Nosotros jugamos a Filete Polo porque es muy divertido.- Comenzó a explicar Benny.

- Ponemos a Filete aquí.- Fanny pone al chinche gato en el suelo.- Y nos ponemos esto sobre los ojos.- Le pasa uno de los pañuelos.

- Y vamos a decir "Filete" y Filete nos va a contestar "Polo". Nosotros tenemos que encontrarlo.- Fanny se puso uno de color rojo.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Yo me pondré este.- Benny se pone uno de color azul.- Antes decíamos "Marco" pero Filete no nos contestaba. Así que por eso decimos "Filete"-

- Si oyes que la voz de Filete es muy bajita, es que está muy lejos y necesitas gritarle fuerte. ¿Entendiste?- Le preguntó Fanny.

- Ehm, sí.- Contestó Freddy tratando de acordarse de lo que tenía qué hacer y se puso un pañuelo verde.

- Bien.- Contestó Benny e inició el juego.- Filete.-

- Meow.- Dijo el chinche gato.

- Filete.-

- Meow.-

- Filete.-

- Meow.- Maulló en voz baja Filete.

- ¡Filete!- Gritaron los gemelos asustando a Freddy un poco.

- Meow.- Maulló Filete en un tono normal.

Después de pedir la orden, Kenny se sentó y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas. ¿Por qué Cartman había regresado después de tantos años? ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta de su venida? ¿Estaría casado? ¿Y porqué alguien como él tenía como hijo a un niño tan dulce y tierno como Freddy? Y luego pensó en los demás, ¿ya sabrían que Cartman estaba en South Park? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al enterarse? De inmediato tomó el teléfono y antes de marcar, lo colgó. Una idea maliciosa cruzó por su mente...

- Esto va a ser divertido.- Se sonrió saboreando la idea y sintiéndose como si fuera el de varios años atrás.

Media hora después llegaron las órdenes y todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Kenny, Benny y Fanny comían mientras que Freddy observaba con tristeza las dos rebanadas de pizza que descansaban en el plato que estaba delante de él...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no comes?- Preguntó Fanny.

- Sí, ¿porqué no comes?- Preguntó Benny.

- Es que, es que me gustaría que mi papá estuviera aquí.-

- Bueno.- Sugirió Kenny.- Si quieres, llámalo para que venga a comer con nosotros.-

- No puedo, Sr. Kenny.- Explicó el pequeño.- Mi papá está trabajando ahorita.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué horas entra a su trabajo y a qué horas sale?- Preguntó interesado pensando que seguramente se la pasaba dormido la mayor parte del día.

- Mmm.- Freddy trató de recordar.- En la oficina entra a las 6 de la mañana y sale a las 3 de la tarde; y en la constructora entra a las cuatro de la tarde y sale como a la medianoche, Sr. Kenny. Los domingos se la pasa dormidito.-

Un "Cielos, casi no descansa nada, y sin descanso alguno en el segundo trabajo" pasó fugazmente por la mente de Kenny mientras la comida se le caía de la boca y de las manos...

- Ehm, ¿y tu mamá Freddy?- Preguntó el rubio para cambiar el tema.

- Yo no tengo mamá, Sr. Kenny. Murió cuando era bebé.- Contestó el pequeño.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamaron los gemelos.- ¡Eso es muy triste! Entonces, ¿te quedas solito en tu casa?- Voltean a ver a su papá y le piden suplicantes.- Papá, papá, ¿se puede quedar Freddy a dormir en la casa?-

- Bueno, eso hay que preguntárselo a su papá.- Le dirigió una mirada traviesa a Freddy. Había llegado una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría por nada.- ¿Qué dices, no quieres pasar la noche aquí?-

- Ehm, si mi papá dice que sí, pues, sí.- Contestó con timidez y agachando la mirada.

- Bien, entonces vamos a llamarlo. Ven.- Lleva a Freddy a la sala.

Una vez ahí, toma la hoja, busca el número de la constructora, lo marca y le pasa el auricular a Freddy. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y un hombre contestó, el niño pidió hablar con su papá, quién momentos después contestó...

- Bueno, habla Eric Cartman.- Su voz se oía agitada y preocupada.

- ¿Papi? Hola papi. Soy yo, Freddy.-

- ¿Qué sucede Freddy? ¿Te sientes mal, tienes fiebre?-

- Estoy bien, papi, es sólo que quería preguntarte algo.- Freddy se puso rojito de la pena.

- ¿Qué cosa, cachorrito?-

- Es que me invitaron unos amigos a su casa pero quieren que me quede a dormir hoy.- Tragó un poco de saliva.- ¿Po-podría quedarme hoy?-

Cartman guardó silencio por un instante, Freddy se empezó a sentir nervioso y Kenny sólo estaba esperando a ver qué pasaba...

- Freddy, ¿está alguno de los papás de tus amigos?-

- Ehm, si.- Volteó a ver a Kenny.- Está el Sr. Kenny. Dice que te conoce, papi.-

Cartman se quedó extrañado, ¿estaría acaso hablando del Kenny que él conocía? Podría haber una posibilidad de que sí, aunque hay muchos Kenny's en este mundo, pensó él...

- ¿Le puedes pasar el teléfono? Necesito hablar con él.-

- Sí, papi.- Le da el auricular a Kenny.- Mi papi quiere hablar con usted, Sr. Kenny.-

- Ah, sí. Ve a comer con los demás.- Le da una palmadita en la espalda.

Freddy se alejó y Kenny dio un fuerte suspiro, por alguna razón el volver a platicar con Cartman le hacía palpitar rápido el corazón...

- ¿Bueno?- Dijo Kenny tras tomar el teléfono.- Habla Kenny McCormick.-

- ¿Kenny? ¿En verdad eres tú?- Había un poco de sorpresa en la voz de Cartman.

- Claro que si papi, digo, Cartman.- Kenny se reía maliciosamente.- ¿Cómo has estado, gordo de mierda?-

- ¿Qué carajos hace mi hijo en tu casa de mierda?- Se oía claramente molesto.

- Si, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Es simple, culón. Mis hijos lo invitaron a jugar y a comer pizza.- Lanza una mirada hacia los tres niños que están en la mesa.- Y pues, quieren que se quede a dormir esta noche. ¿Qué dices?-

- Kenny, mi hijo tiene asma.- Dijo tras un momento de silencio.

- Sí, lo sé. Mis niños me lo dijeron desde que lo conocieron, pero no te preocupes, Freddy ya me dio una de las hojas de las que le diste. Estoy impresionado.- Se pone una mano a la cintura.- ¿Quién diría que Eric Cartman se preocuparía tanto por alguien?-

- Tengo que volver al trabajo.- Hubo un cambio en el tono de voz.- No me hagas perder mi tiempo, estúpido.-

- Bueno, tranquilo. ¿Se puede quedar?-

- No. Tú no sabes cuidar a un niño con asma. Y aunque lo supieras, no podrías vigilarlo cuando tenga un ataque.-

- Vamos, Cartman. No tiene nada de malo que se quede una noche. Además, mis hijos están emocionados de ser sus amigos.- Se le ocurre una idea.- O deja que se quede hasta las nueve de la noche y lo llevo hasta tu casa, así no estará tan solo y podría llevarlo al hospital por si ocurre una emergencia, ¿no crees? Por favor.-

Cartman guardó silencio y después habló...

- Está bien, se podrá quedar hasta las nueve.- Exhala y empieza a dar instrucciones.- Si le das algo de beber, que no este frío, sino fresco. Si...-

- ¿Qué?- Lo interrumpió.

- ¡Te estoy dando instrucciones, pedazo de mierda! Pon atención.- Continuó.- Que mastique bien la comida para que no se ahogue. Que no se coma las orillas de la pizza ya que son algo duras. Le encanta el helado pero nada más puede comer tres cucharadas y que esté suave. Tiene que tomar un par de medicamentos, en la hoja dice cuáles y cuánto. Que no coma chile o puerco.-

- ¿Es todo?-

- En cuánto a la comida, sí. Con respecto a él, les teme a los adultos y a los desconocidos, ya que casi siempre se la ha pasado en el hospital o en la cama. Casi no habla, por lo que tienes que muy cuidadoso con lo que le digas. Le preocupa mucho no ser una molestia para los demás, por lo que siempre se está disculpando. Se asusta fácilmente, así que no lo regañes ni le grites. Y pase lo que pase, que no llore demasiado, ya que se podría ahogar con eso. Le encanta dar abrazos, para que no lo alejes por si lo hace.-

- ¿Algo más?- Kenny tomó nota mental de lo que le había dicho Cartman.

- Sí.- Habla en voz baja.- Kenny, si algo le pasa te juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.-

- Hey, no te apures, estará bien. Oye, ¿cuándo podríamos vernos? Creo que a los chicos les..-

- No tengo tiempo, Kenny.- Lo interrumpió.- Tengo que irme a trabajar.-

- Está bien, está bien.- Kenny suspira.- A las nueve estará en tu casa.-

- Más te vale.- Dijo amenazante.- Debo colgar.-

- Hey, oye.-

- ¿Ahora qué carajos quieres?-

- Bienvenido.- Oyó cómo Cartman colgó el teléfono y el también hizo lo mismo con el suyo.- ¡Ah, qué gordo de mierda!-

Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó nuevamente, los niños lo miraban ansiosos de saber la respuesta...

- ¿Qué dijo, qué dijo?- Preguntaron Fanny y Benny.- ¿Se puede quedar, se puede quedar?-

- Niños.- Habló solemnemente.- Freddy no se puede quedar a dormir.- Los gemelos fruncen el ceño molestos.- Pero sí se puede quedar hasta las nueve de la noche a jugar.-

- ¡Qué bien!- Contestaron contentos los Kenny's.- ¡Vamos a jugar mucho!-

- Ehm, sí.- Freddy se sonrojó.- Gra-gracias Sr. Kenny.-

- Hey, niños. ¿Qué les parece si comemos nieve? Pero se tienen que acabar sus rebanadas ahorita mismo.-

- ¡Qué bien!- Exclamaron Fanny y Benny y se apresuraron a comer sus rebanadas.

Freddy, en cambio, se terminó una rebanada y la otra la envolvió en una servilleta de papel...

- ¿Ya no quieres Freddy? Aún hay bastante.- Le comentó Kenny.

- No es eso, Sr. Kenny. Es que le quiero guardar un pedacito a mi papá.- Freddy sonrió con mucha ternura.- Quiero que también la coma ya que casi no tenemos comida en la casa.-

- Eres un buen niño.- Le acarició la cabeza alborotándole el cabello.- Anda, come un poco más y no te preocupes, guardaremos un poco para tu papá.-

- ¿No tienes comida en tu casa?- Los gemelos se voltean a ver a Kenny demandantes.- Papá, hay que darle de la nuestra.-

Saltan de las sillas, abren el refrigerador y comienzan a sacar varias cosas, entre ellas un jamón horneado de pavo sin abrir, un galón de leche, un frasco de mermelada de fresa, un bote de crema batida en spray, un paquete de pastelillos para hornear, mientras que de la alacena sustraen chocolate en polvo, una caja de cereal, macarrones, latas de vegetales mixtos, entre otras cosas y lo ponen sobre la mesa...

- Con esto será suficiente.- Dijeron emocionados.

- Niños, ese jamón lo compré apenas ayer.- Les dijo Kenny incómodo tratando de sonreír en vano, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba otra cosa.- Ni siquiera lo he probado.-

- N-no se preocupen.- Freddy agachó la mirada sumamente apenado.- N-no es necesario que me den algo.-

- Papá, nosotros tenemos mucho y puedes comprar otro. Además, Freddy es nuestro amigo.- Voltean a ver a Freddy y le sonríen.- Y tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos.-

Freddy bajó de su asiento y los abrazó a los dos...

- Gracias.- Les musitó despacito sonriendo.

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa al ver la tierna escena y dejó que sus hijos hicieran lo que quisieran...

- Está bien, pero será nada más por esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?- Les acaricia la cabeza a sus hijos.- Vamos por la nieve.-

- ¡Sí!-

Unas horas después Kenny llevaba a Freddy a su casa como lo había prometido. Se estacionó y ayudó al niño a bajar las cosas que sus hijos le habían regalado. Freddy abrió la puerta y encendió la luz...

- Pase, Sr. Kenny.- Lo dejó pasar mientras cargaba una de las cajas de la pizza.

Kenny entró y dio un vistazo rápido alrededor, estaba muy limpio y el decorado muy sencillo, casi no había muebles, posiblemente por la mudanza...

- ¿Donde ponemos esto?- Le preguntó a Freddy levantando las bolsas.

- Por aquí, Sr. Kenny.- Lo llevó a la cocina.

Había una mesa con dos sillas, un refrigerador, un horno de microondas, una estufa, y lo normal que una cocina debiera de tener. Kenny se acercó al refrigerador y se sorprendió al abrirlo, dentro había un litro de leche abierto, algunos huevos dentro de un tazón, unas cuantas verduras asomaban en un cajón inferior, una jarra con jugo y un paquete cerrado de algo parecido a la carne. Comenzó a guardar todo lo que necesitaba refrigeración. Luego se dirigió a la alacena, donde encontró avena de sabores, atole y algunos paquetes de comida instantánea, lo guardó todo y se llevó una mano al rostro...

- ¿Se siente bien, Sr. Kenny?- Le preguntó preocupado Freddy.- ¿Quiere un vasito de agua o juguito?-

- Nah, estoy bien.- Le sonrió con tristeza.- ¿Tú estarás bien solito?-

- Sí, Sr. Kenny.- Freddy lo abrazó.- Gracias.-

- Hey, de nada.- Le contestó Kenny después del abrazo. Realmente le sorprendió que esos bracitos le hayan hecho sentir algo cálido dentro de él.- Voy a dejarte el número telefónico de mi casa, por si tu papá o tú necesitan algo, ¿de acuerdo?-

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Kenny sacó una tarjeta y por detrás escribió el número, se despidió saliendo de la casa y se fue...

- Al fin en casa.- Cartman abrió la puerta y dejó los zapatos a un lado de la puerta.

Se quitó la chamarra dejándola colgada en el perchero y se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba encendida, ya que recién se estaba acabando el himno y comenzaban los informerciales. Se acercó al sofá y antes de apagar el aparato, encontró a Freddy sentado en él. El pequeño dormía abrazando a una simpática ranita verde que se notaba que había sido remendada varias veces, así como también algo decolorado por el tiempo. Cartman se sentó a un lado del niño, le checó la temperatura con la mano y después lo levantó del sofá...

- Mmm, mmm.- Freddy se quejó despacito al sentir que lo movían de lugar.

- Ya, ya. Papá ya está en casa.- Lo llevó a la cama y lo recostó junto a la Rana Clyde mientras le quitaba el calzado.- Duerme cachorrito.-

Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para servirse un poco de jugo, cuando vio todo lo que había en el refrigerador. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó para cerciorarse que no estaba imaginando cosas. En eso, sonó su celular...

- ¿Quién carajos será a esta hora?- Gruñó y contestó.- ¿Bueno? Habla Eric Cartman.-

- Hey culo gordo, ¿ya llegaste a casa?-

- Kenny.- Cartman se llevó una mano al rostro.- Pasan de las doce, ¿qué mierda quieres?-

- No podía dormir, así que me dije: "Llama al gordo culón" y te llamé. ¿Algún problema con querer saber qué carajos pasó contigo?-

- Sí, no dejas de joder con lo mismo.- Se sirvió un poco de jugo.- Ya déjame en paz, maldita sea.-

- Huy, qué humor. Parece que no has cambiado nada. ¿Cómo está Freddy?- Le preguntó.

- Bien, está durmiendo muy...- Se detiene y se enoja.- ¿Y porqué carajos te estoy dando cuenta de mi hijo?-

- Es un niño muy especial, Cartman, ahora sé porqué te preocupa tanto.- Se ríe despacio.- Con decirte que mis hijos decidieron vaciar la despensa para dársela a él. Incluso, hicieron la tarea.-

- ¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Cuál despensa?- Le da un sorbo al jugo.

- De la comida que está dentro de tu refrigerador, idiota.- Le explica.- Mis niños son algo, ehm, excéntricos y decidieron por cuenta propia regalarle toda esa comida. Tu hijo no quería aceptarla pero los gemelos son muy testarudos.-

- ¿Gemelos? ¿Tienes gemelos?- Le sorprendió el saberlo.

- Sí.- Kenny ríe.- Si con uno es suficiente para que te duela la cabeza todo el día, imagínate con dos. ¡Ah! Tengo un niño y una niña. Stan también tiene dos hijos, se casó con Wendy.-

- ¿Con la hippie? No me sorprende, de seguro Stan es la "mamá" pero sin tetas.- Hizo un ruido como si ahogara una carcajada.

- Así es.- Se sigue riendo.- Butters también se casó y tiene un hijo, el muy canijo es idéntico a Butters como cuando era niño pero eso sí, es bastante listo el chiquillo pero muy enojón.-

- Bueno, al menos no lo mandó a la mierda.-

Kenny dejó de reír, sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación podría provocar que Cartman se molestara, por lo que dudó en decírselo o no...

- El judío también se casó, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Cartman seriamente.- Y tiene un hijo, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, ¿cómo te enteraste?-

- Sólo lo imaginé, Kenny.- Ambos guardan silencio por un momento.- Ya tengo que colgar. Dentro de un par de horas tengo que irme a trabajar.-

- Sí, lo sé culón.- Kenny suspiró.- Nosotros nos juntamos cada domingo en la casa de alguno, ya que nos turnamos. Ayer estuvimos en la casa de Stan y este domingo será en casa de Butters, ¿no quieres ir? Puedes traer a tu hijo para que juegue con los nuestros.- Lo invitó.

- Gracias pero no.- Cartman se pasó una mano sobre el cabello.- No tengo tanto tiempo libre como para ver a una bola de maricas.-

- Bueno, será en otra ocasión, gordo de mierda.- Contestó desanimado.

- Oye, Kenny.-

- ¿Sí?

- Ehm, los niños, ellos saben, ehm, tú sabes...- No sabía ni cómo encontrar el modo de hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Qué si saben algo acerca de ti?- Kenny fue directo al grano.- No, ninguno de ellos. Ni Wendy ni Kyle quieren que hablemos de ti frente a ellos. Wendy cree que serías una muy mala influencia para los niños. En cambio, Kyle, pues Kyle no quiere que se hable de ti y no quiere dar razones. ¿Qué carajos pasó entre ustedes? Siempre se han llevado mal, pero...-

- Kenny, no quiero hablar de esto ahora.- Cartman resopló.- Si ese judío hijo de puta no quiere decir nada, yo no tengo porqué mierda dar explicaciones, ni que fuera la perra de su madre.- Se cubrió los ojos con la mano.- Ya debo colgar, es bastante tarde.-

- Sí, de acuerdo.- Kenny miró el reloj, eran casi la una.- Hey, no te preocupes, los niños no saben nada, así que no molestarán a Freddy con eso.-

- Ehm, gracias.- Guardó silencio.- Adiós Kenny.-

- Adiós Cartman. Y bienvenido de vuelta.-

Ambos colgaron. Cartman dejó el celular en la mesa y tomando su cabeza con las manos se sentó en la silla. ¿Realmente sería bueno volver a verlos a todos? Tal vez, tal vez no...

- ¡Hey, ladillas!- Les gritó Bradley la mañana siguiente a los gemelos después de discutir con Leo.- ¿Hicieron la tarea?-

- Sí hicimos la tarea.- Contestan orgullosos.- Pero no te la vamos a pasar.-


	4. De compras con la familia

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

¡Al fin! ¡Otro capítulo! Este es uno de los tres más leídos que tengo, mi hermana dice que es porque es muy tierno. n_n

No sabía qué capítulo hacer, por lo que mi hermana me aconsejó que fueran de compras y así conectar el capítulo qué sigue.

Con este capítulo termino la **_2° Ronda_**, ¡genial!

El pollo **_Church's_** no lo uso con fines de lucro, simplemente para la trama de este fanfic, aunque eso sí, es delicioso recién salido o frío. Y no se diga de sus elotes en mantequilla o los bisquits.

Las canciones usadas aquí sólo son para entretenimiento, yo no gano nada con usarlas, sólo recordar buenos tiempos. **_"El ratón vaquero"_** es de **_Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Crí-Crí"_**, y**_ "Arrullo de Dios"_** es del _santo de los bohemios_, **_San José Alfredo Jiménez_**. ¿Qué? En más de una ocasión he oído que lo hicieron santo. =3

Soy cruel, ya que he decidido desde que inició el fic que la cadena de "mejores amigos" entre los Mash's y los Broflovsky's se rompa con Mike y Bradley, y al que le moleste, lo siento mucho pero se amuela.

Bien, pasemos a los review's:

**_~*~ OFIXD:_** Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Yo me tardo más. xD

**_~*~ IxmichBreak:_** ¡Lo sé! Este es uno de mis favoritos, por eso trato de darme prisa ya que los peques me encantan. n.n Sobre Cartman y Kyle, eso poco a poco lo sabrán. n.n

**_~*~ Kennyfangirl:_** Je, en eso estoy. Aquí por mientras disfruta este capítulo.

**_~*~ x3:_** ¡Claro que no! Aún le falta mucho a este fic que apenas está empezando, más no se preocupen, aquí está este capítulo.

**_~*~ xxERICAxx:_** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y aquí está la continuación.

**_~*~ ana:_** ;D No te preocupes, por el momento ya tienes con qué entretenerte.

Justo en este momento, estoy publicando en mi blog la lista de la**_ 3° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos_**, para qué vean cuáles serán los fanfics que serán actualizados, así como los que recién empezaré a publicar.

Les dejaré un extra al final del capítulo, disfrútenlo. n_n

* * *

The way we are.

Capítulo 4: De compras con la familia.

Como a los Kenny's les encantó que Freddy los visitara, cada vez que salían de la escuela, se lo llevaban hasta su casa cada tarde durante el resto de la semana...

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Les gritaron a los demás emocionados el viernes.- ¿Quieren oír la canción que nos enseñó Freddy?-

- No.- Contestó Leo irritado.- Han cantado la misma mierda toda la semana.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto, eso no es cierto!- Se quejaron.- No es la misma canción.-

Y comenzaron a cantar, bailando alrededor de Leo...

_~ "Conque sí, ya se ve, que no estás a gusto ahí, y aunque hables inglés no te dejaré salir." ~_

- ¿¡Porqué no suena ya la puta campana!-

A la mañana siguiente, que fuera el sábado, Stan Marsh iba de compras en compañía de sus dos hijos. Llevaba siempre tres listas: una era de las cosas qué necesitaba Wendy, otra era de las cosas que necesitaba Bradley, y la última eran de las cosas qué se necesitaban en casa...

- ¡Papi, papi!- Bradley comenzó a saltar.- ¡Quiero eso, quiero eso!-

El pequeño, que iba sentado en el carrito y no su hermana menor, señalaba una golosina que no estaba anotada en ninguna de las listas...

- Pero Bradley, no creo...-

- Pero pá, yo quiero que me lo compres.- Cambió del tono berrinchudo a uno de amenaza.- ¿Qué diría mami si se entera qué no me quisiste comprar nada?-

- Ah, está bien.- Y metía el producto dentro del carrito para la alegría del niño.- ¿No quieres nada, vaquerita?-

- Sí, quiero irme de aquí.- Comentó medio molesta.- Pero no te quiero _abandonar_ con Bradley.-

Unos cuántos pasillos más adelante, se encontraba Kyle, quién había decidido romper la rutina y sacar a Mike, aprovechando de paso comprar lo que les hiciera falta...

- ¿Quieres que te compre este cereal, Mike?- Le preguntó a su hijo, quién seguía deprimido.

- Mamá decía que no era bueno comprarlo porqué sabía a mierda y costaba el triple que otros.- Le contestó sin desviar la mirada del suelo.

- Ah, ¿y qué tal este?- Tomó otra caja de cereal tras regresar la anterior al estante.

- Mamá decía que era alimento para _burros_.-

En la sección de los jugos Kenny, Fanny y Benny hacían sus respectivas compras, las cuáles siempre les llevaba toda la mañana debido a que los Kenny's llenaban siempre el carrito de diversos artículos, a los cuáles su padre tenía siempre qué devolver antes de llegar a la caja...

- ¡Papá, papá!- Los chiquillos llevaban un galón de jugo cada quién.- ¿Se lo podemos llevar a Freddy, se lo podemos llevar a Freddy?-

- Fanny, Benny, ¿saben si a Freddy le va a gustar ese sabor?-

- No.- Contestaron los dos.- Pero queremos llevarle uno.-

Kenny chasqueó la lengua tras soltar un suspiro, cómo los había prometido que se quedarían en la casa de Freddy ese sábado, los chiquitines, siguiendo la regla de la cortesía, querían llevarle algo. Sin embargo para ellos "algo" significaba "mucho"; ya llevaban galletas, pastelillos, frituras, entre otras cosas, a lo que Kenny tenía qué ponerles un alto, o de perdido, reducir la cantidad de productos...

- Mejor le llevamos uno pequeño para que lo pruebe.- Les aconsejó.

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionados para ir y volver con todas las variedades de jugos en presentación individual.

- Niños, son muchos jugos.-

- Es que aún no sabemos qué sabor le gusta.- Le contestó Fanny.

- Sí, no sabemos qué sabor le gusta.- Le confirmó Benny.

- Ah, está bien.- Se rindió.

Los Stotch's se encontraban en la sección de carnicería, debido a que todos los domingos por la noche se juntaban las cuatro familias y asaban carne, turnándose para ser más equitativos, llevando a cabo la parrillada en la casa de la familia qué le correspondiera, y al día siguiente les tocaba el turno a ellos...

- ¿Qué opina, Sra. Stotch? ¿Salchicha ahumada o longaniza picante?- Le preguntó Butters a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba rodeándola con ambos productos.

- Los dos, recuerda qué no todos comen puerco.- Le contestó mientras le besaba la mejilla y reían ambos.

A Leo si le gustaba ir a la tienda de compras, excepto cuando iban los tres, ya que sus padres se olvidaban que estaban solos y andaban de melosos. Por lo qué corrió apenas visualizó una oportunidad para escaparse de ellos...

- ¡Uff! Me salvé.- Suspiró aliviado de no pasar otra vergüenza pública a causa de sus padres, y caminó rumbo al departamento de juguetes.- Espero que haya borregos de peluche.-

- Muy bien, ¿ahora qué sigue en la lista?- Stan revisaba la hoja de papel y cuando alzó la mirada, se asustó.- ¡Bradley!-

El chiquillo estaba plácidamente comiendo un encargo especial que su mamá había hecho con varios días de anticipación...

- ¡Ese pastel era para la reunión de esta tarde de mamá!-

- Pues pide otro, papá. Yo tengo mucha hambre.- Le contestó Bradley.

Sin chistar, Stan se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la panadería, se acercó al mostrador y esperó que alguien lo atendiera...

- ¿Diga?- Le preguntó la misma persona que lo había atendido.

Más no dejó que Stan le respondiera, bastó con voltear a ver el carrito del mandado descubriendo a Bradley terminándose el pastel a puños y con el rostro embarrado...

- Aquí tiene.- Le extendió un pastel idéntico al que se había comido el niño, que sacó del mostrador.- Le dije que se llevara los dos.-

En lo que Stan se encontraba ocupado, el niño se terminó de comer el pastel. Como aún le quedaba hambre, buscó qué llevarse a la boca, encontrando con la vista pequeños contenedores con galletas que reposaban en un estante justo a un lado de él, más no podía alcanzarlos...

- Enana.- Le ordenó a su hermana.- Mami dice que eres una tonta y que tienes qué obedecerme. Alcánzame esas galletas de ahí.-

- Mueve tu gordo culo para alcanzarlas.- Y se alejó molesta.

Como le molestara que Betty no cumpliera sus caprichos y qué su papá no estaba para mangonearlo, decidió hacerlo por cuenta propia, estirándose lo más qué podía...

**_- ¡AAAAAY!-_**

Stan corrió asustado al oír el grito de Bradley, que estaba tirado en el suelo junto con todas las cosas y el carrito...

- ¡Bradley!- Levantó al chiquillo del suelo que amenazaba con llorar de un momento a otro.- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡Señor!- Llegó corriendo un encargado de la tienda.- ¿No se ensució su** cochinito**?-

- ¡Hey!- Gritó Bradley, que ya estaba llorando por el susto y el golpe.- ¡No me llames cochinito, pendejo!-

El encargado ayudó a levantar el carrito y el mandado que había caído al piso, apenas Stan volvía a colocar a su hijo en el carrito, Betty llegó arrastrando con mucha dificultad una bolsa de 10 libras de harina...

- ¿Y eso para qué es, Betty?- Le preguntó extrañado su padre.

- Para que haga contrapeso y Bradley no se vuelva a caer por _baboso_.-

- ¡Vas a ver, le voy a decir a mami que me dijiste baboso!-

- Dile, **_yo no le tengo miedo_**.- Le contestó estoica la niña.

- Ehm, Betty, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vueltita por ahí?- Le dijo para que no empezaran a pelearse.

- Está bien, papá.- Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Leo se encontraba viendo los peluches mientras sonreía levemente, por más que lo negara ante los demás, le encantaban sin saber porqué...

- ¡Leo!-

- Hey, Betty.- Se acercó a la niña.- ¿Qué tal?-

- Lo de siempre, Bradley haciendo de las suyas.- Suspiró.

- Tus papás lo siguen consintiendo, ¿verdad?- La niña asintió con la cabeza.- Así nunca va a cambiar ese estúpido.-

En eso, Kyle y Mike iban entrando al pasillo...

- Buenos días, niños.- Los saludó Kyle.

- Buenos días, Sr. Broflovsky.- Le contestaron.- Hola, Mike.-

El pequeño pelirrojo no contestó, seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo...

- ¿Viniste con tu papá, Betty?- Le preguntó a la chiquilla.- Necesito hablar con él.-

- Sí, está _atorado_ con Bradley en la panadería.- Le contestó.

- Bien, ¿Mike?- Kyle miró a su hijo.- ¿No quieres quedarte un ratito con Betty y Leo?-

- Bueno.- Contestó sin ánimos el chiquillo.

- Al ratito paso por ti.- Y se alejó con su carrito.

- Hey, Mike. No te he visto en toda la semana.- Leo se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Mmm, bien.- Respondió como si nada.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir, cuando de pronto les cayeron los problemas...

- ¡Leo! ¡Betty! ¡Mike!- Gritaron mientras corrían como si estuvieran en una estampida.

- Oh, genial.- Leo ladeó la cabeza al ver a los Kenny's.

- ¡Hace mucho que no te veíamos!- Saltaba emocionada Fanny.

- ¡Sí, hace mucho que no te veíamos!- Saltaba también emocionado Benny.

- Hola.- Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les preguntó Betty.

- Vinimos de compras con papá y luego iremos a la casa de Freddy.-

- Pobre niño, ya déjenlo en paz.- Leo sintió lástima por Freddy.- Ya lo han molestado toda la semana.-

- ¿Freddy? ¿Quién es Freddy?- Preguntó Mike.

- El niño nuevo, el que se desmayó en la escuela el otro día.- Le refirió Leo.

- Ah.-

- Es muy divertido, se sabe muchas canciones qué nunca hemos oído y le agrada a Filete.-

- ¿A Filete?- Leo arqueó una ceja.- Eso sí es raro.-

- ¡Mike! ¡Mike! ¿Quieres oír la canción que nos enseñó?-

-_ ¡Ni se atrevan_!- Los amenazó Leo molesto.- ¡Han cantado la misma puta canción de mierda toda la semana!-

- ¡Pero nosotros se la queremos cantar a Mike!- Hicieron berrinche los dos.

- No quiero oír nada.- Mike comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

El judío lo encontró limpiándole la cara a su hijo mayor, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa al verlo batallar y se acercó a ellos...

- Hey, Stan.- El pelinegro volteó a ver.- Betty me dijo que estabas aquí.-

- Hey, Kyle.- Lo saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Lo de siempre.-

- ¿Problemas con Mike?- Le preguntó con cuidado a su súper amigo.

- No sé qué hacer con él.- Suspiró apesumbrado.- Lo he llevado con especialistas, psicólogos, consejeros pero no mejora. No quiere ver a nadie y se encierra en su cuarto.-

- Se pondrá bien, Kyle.- Stan le puso una mano en el hombro para confortarlo.- Sólo dale tiempo para que lo asimile.-

- Pá.- Voltearon los dos al ver al niño.- ¿Cuándo llegamos a casa? Tengo hambre.-

- Tengo una idea.- El pelinegro sonrió.- ¿Qué tal si te llevas a Bradley contigo y juega toda la tarde con Mike? Así se le levantarán los ánimos.-

- Bueno, nada pierdo con intentarlo.- Aceptó la propuesta gustoso.- Al cabo que son_ "Súper Mejores Amigos."_-

- Bradley.- Se acercó a su hijo.- ¿No quieres ir a jugar a la casa de tu amiguito Mike?-

El niño miró a su padre, luego a Kyle y le brillaron los ojos...

- ¿Podríamos comer pollo Church's? _A Mike le encantaría_.-

- Sí, ¿porqué no?- El pelirrojo sólo deseaba que su hijo dejara de estar deprimido.- Espérenme aquí, iré por Mike y en un momento nos vamos.-

Después de que se fue, Stan se dirigió a su chiquillo...

- Bradley, escúchame bien. Mike necesita que estés con él, así que _juega mucho_ y pásenla bien.- Le aconsejó.

- Sí, papi. Como tú digas.- Sonrió saboreándose la oportunidad de oro que se le presentó.

Kyle regresó con Mike y Betty; por lo qué los cinco se dirigieron a las cajas a pagar...

- ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara, vaquerita?- Le preguntó a su pequeña.

- Sí, pero no tengo _edad legal_ para tenerlo.- Luego suspiró.- O _membresía_.-

Una vez que terminaran de pagar, Stan se dispuso a bajar a Bradley del carrito para que se fuera con los Broflovsky's, sin embargo, el niño se atoró...

- ¿Qué pasa, Stan?- Vio que estaba batallando en sacar al niño del carrito.

- Bradley se atoró.- Contestó preocupado.- Pero es raro, hace rato sí podía sacarlo, antes de que se cayera al suelo.-

El niño gordito estaba totalmente asustado, y su hermanita no ayudaba...

- Eso te pasa por comer tanta mierda, ahora te vas a quedar ahí para siempre.-

- ¡No, yo no me quiero quedar aquí!- Comenzó a llorar paniqueado.- ¡Mami, no me quiero quedar aquí!-

Como la gente comenzara a verlos feo, al judío se le ocurrió una idea...

- Hay qué quitarle los zapatos y los pantalones, tal vez así puedas sacarlo sin problemas.- Le aconsejó.

- Ok.- Comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.- Shss, Shss, tranquilo Bradley. Papá te sacará de ahí.- Le dijo para tratar de calmarlo.

- Y luego te meterá a una jaula más grande, _hipopótamo.-_

- ¡Cállate, enana!- Le gritó molesto a su hermana por el insulto.

Una vez que no tenía ya el calzado, Stan trató de quitarle los pantalones, le pidió ayuda a Kyle para que lo sostuviera. Una vez que lograron desatorarlo del carrito...

- ¡Listo!- Kyle le extendió el chiquillo, que traía puesto algo muy llamativo, a su papá.- Aquí tienes, Stan.-

- Gracias, Kyle.- Abrazó a su hijo y lo apapachó.- ¿Estás bien, Bradley?-

- Sí, papi.- Le dijo sollozante.- Me asusté mucho.-

- Ya, ya. Ya pasó.- Lo deja en el suelo.- Vamos a ponerte la ropa para qué vayas con Mike y su papá.-

- Ajá.-

Dejó de gimotear para volverse a vestir mientras la gente lo veía y murmuraba a lo lejos. Betty y Mike sólo se miraron un momento por la vergüenza que Bradley les estaba haciendo pasar, pero parecía que a sus papás no les importaba que el niño estuviera usando un calzoncito de _Chococat_...

- Ven, Bradley.- El niño se acercó a los dos Broflovsky's.- En la tarde lo llevaré a tu casa, Stan.-

- Sí. ¡Diviértanse!- Les deseó con buena intención.- Vámonos a casa, Betty.-

- Siento pena por Mike. Tener qué sufrir de esa manera.- Comentó la chiquilla sin qué la oyera su papá.

Después de que compraran la comida prometida, llegaron a la casa. Luego de guardar el mandado, se dispusieron a comer el pollo Church's...

- Mike, ¿porqué no llevas a Bradley a tu cuarto y se ponen a jugar un rato?- Le sugirió Kyle tras terminar de comer.

Mike se le quedó viendo a su papá, luego miró a Bradley y sabía qué no tenía otra opción...

- Bueno.- Bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto.

Apenas estaba en la entrada a su cuarto, el niño obeso lo empujó para quitarlo de su camino, encender la consola de juego y sentarse a jugar...

- Genial.- Dijo mientras presionaba con fuerza los botones del control.

Mike se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mientras tenía la mirada perdida. No quería jugar videojuegos, no quería estar con otros niños, no quería qué le hicieran preguntas tontas. Sólo quería ver otra vez a su mamá...

- ¡Llegamos!- Anunció Kenny tras detener el jeep enfrente de la casa de los Cartman's.

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron Fanny y Benny emocionados.

- Niños, pórtense bien, no le causen problemas a Freddy y...- Cuando volteó a verlos, ya no estaban en el vehículo.- Me llaman por teléfono... ¡Fanny! ¡Benny!-

- ¡No lo haremos, papá! ¡No lo haremos!- Le gritaron mientras corrían hacia la casa con las cosas que habían comprado, sus mochilas a la espalda y el transportador con Filete dentro.- ¡Adiós!-

Sonrió tras soltar un largo suspiro de resignación, la presencia de Freddy en la vida de los gemelos era difícil de explicar pero muy fácil de comprender; ese niño era especial y lo sabía muy bien, porqué sus hijos lo querían mucho, al grado de hacer lo que fuera con tal de no verlo triste. Arrancó el jeep mientras pensaba en qué diría Kyle cuando llegara el momento, lo que le borró la sonrisa...

- ¡Freddy, Freddy!- Sin tocar, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Lo encontraron en la sala, tenía puesto un cubre-bocas mientras sostenía entre sus manitas una escoba que estaba más grande que él...

- ¡Hola, Freddy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Fanny.

- Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Le volvió a preguntar Benny.

- Mmm mmmm mmm mm, mmm.- Les contestó.

- ¿Qué?- Ambos ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Freddy se deslizó el cubre-bocas hasta la barbilla para qué pudieran los Kenny's entenderle...

- Estoy limpiando para que mi papá pueda descansar un poco más cuando regrese del trabajo.- Les explicó.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Papá dijo que podíamos venir a visitarte y jugar contigo.-

- Sí, papá dijo que podíamos venir a visitarte y jugar contigo.-

- Ah, bueno.- Les contestó como si nada. Luego soltó la escoba dando un saltito.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Aún no le presento a mi mamá!-

Los rubios se quedaron pensativos tras oír eso, recordaban vagamente que Freddy les contara en una ocasión que su mamá había muerto. Más lo vieron acercarse a una pared donde estaba una repisa alta en la cuál descansaba un jarrón decorado, un portarretratos y una flor de plástico que estaba en un vaso transparente; y se acercaron a él...

- Mami.- Se refirió al jarrón.- Ellos son mis amigos Fanny y Benny.-

- Te falta Filete.-

- Sí, te falta Filete.-

- ¡Ah, sí! Mami, este es Filete.- Luego volteó a verlos a los tres.- Ella es mi mamá. Se llama Sunny y murió cuando era bebé.-

- ¡Ah, Freddy!- Lo abrazaron y tras soltarlo, inclinaron la cabeza.- Buenas tardes, Sra. Sunny. ¿Cómo está?-

Después de ir a dejar a Bradley hasta su casa, Kyle regresó deseoso de saber si Mike había recuperado los ánimos al pasar tiempo con su _"Súper Mejor Amigo"_...

- Hey, Mike.- El niño estaba en la puerta de su alcoba.- ¿Te divertiste mucho con Bradley?-

Y para toda contestación, el niño se metió a su cuarto soltando un portazo, dejando a su padre sumamente confundido...

- ¿Qué carajos...?-

Tras explicarles porqué su mamá estaba en un jarrón y no en un cementerio, los Kenny's empezaron a guardar lo que habían traído. Cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono...

- ¿Bueno?- Preguntó Freddy, que contestó el teléfono de puntitas.

_- ¿Freddy? Habla el Sr. Kenny. ¿Están mis hijos de pura casualidad contigo?-_ Le preguntó.

- Sí, Sr. Kenny. Aquí están.- Les lanzó una mirada.- ¿Quiere hablar con ellos?-

_- Sí, por favor.-_

- Ehm, Fanny, Benny. Su papá quiere hablar con ustedes.-

Le pasó el auricular a Fanny, mientras él esperaba nervioso a un lado...

_- Niños, ¿porqué están sus útiles escolares en mi cama?-_

- Es que entramos primero a tu cuarto.- Contestó y le pasó el auricular a Benny.

- Sí, entramos primero a tu cuarto.- Le regresó el teléfono a Fanny.

_- ¿Porqué?-_

- Es que no nos cabían nuestros pijamas con los útiles, así que dejamos los útiles.-

- Sí, dejamos los útiles.-

_- ¿Y la tarea?-_

- La podemos hacer mañana.- Les contestaron los dos.- Adiós, papá.- Y le colgaron.

- ¿No está enojado?- Les preguntó temeroso Freddy.

- No, no lo está.- Le contestó Fanny.- ¡Vamos a ayudarte a limpiar!-

- ¡Sí, vamos a ayudarte a limpiar!- Contestó eufórico Benny.

Filete no había perdido el tiempo, sosteniendo con la cola un cepillo para alfombras, empezó a recoger la basura sin levantar mucho polvo, y la acercaba a un recogedor...

- Meow.-

- Filete, eres un genio.-

- Sí, eres un genio.-

Y emocionados, comenzaron a limpiar la sala, haciendo que Freddy fuese a la cocina para que probara los jugos que le habían traído...

- Filete, te vamos a vestir de sirvienta.- Lo amenazó Fanny.

- Sí, de sirvienta.- Confirmó Benny.

En realidad, Kenny sí se había molestado. ¿Cómo se atrevieron sus propios hijos colgarle a él? Sin embargo, no le duró mucho la molestia al recordar qué Freddy de seguro se la pasaba muy solo en su casa; un sentimiento de nostalgia lo golpeó al recordar la primera vez que lo dejó en su hogar, ya que al guardar las cosas en el refrigerador y la alacena le hicieron revivir su infancia al igual que su adolescencia, nada qué ver con la forma actual en la que estaba viviendo...

- ¡Ah, qué se le puede hacer!- Decidió esperar a qué lo llamaran para ir por ellos.

Agradeció que su turno hubiera terminado y que el día siguiente sería su descanso, así podría reposar un poco y estar al pendiente de su hijo. Así que llegaría directo a la cama, tras revisar que Freddy estuviera...

- ¿Pero qué...?-

Se echó a correr al ver que las luces de la casa estaban todas encendidas. Casi tiró la puerta mientras trataba de abrirla sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho...

- ¡Freddy!- Gritó asustado. Nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su pequeño por su culpa.

- Meow.- El maullido del gato lo dejó mudo. ¿Qué hacía un gato en su casa?...

- ¡Filete!-

Cartman volteó a ver donde provenía la voz, y descubrió a dos niños rubios en pijamas, qué parecían estar buscando algo...

- ¡File...!- Enmudecieron al ver al hombre que los veía fijamente en la sala.- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Freddy, Freddy!-

El chiquillo corrió asustado tras oír los gritos; Fanny y Benny en vez de correr asustados a esconderse, se le echaron encima a Cartman, logrando tirarlo al suelo...

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó asustado cargando a Filete.

- ¡Llama a la policía, rápido! ¡Ya atrapamos al ladrón!-

- ¡Sí, ya atrapamos al ladrón!-

- ¡S-Sí!- El chiquillo soltó a Filete y se dirigió al teléfono.

- Freddy.- El pequeño se detuvo tras oír la voz.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

- ¿Papi?- Se volvió y se acercó con cautela.- ¡Papi!- Lo abrazó tras reconocerlo.- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Papi?- Los Kenny's no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

- Chicos, él es mi papi, Eric Cartman.- Los presentó.- Papi, ellos son Fanny y Benny. Son los hijos del Sr. Kenny.-

- ¡Ah!- Cartman se puso de pie.- ¿Con qué ustedes son los hijos de Kenny?-

La mirada que les estaba dando no les gustaba para nada...

- Sr. Papá de Freddy, usted tiene la culpa.- Tragó saliva.

- Sí, usted tiene la culpa.- El otro también.

- ¿La culpa? ¿De qué?- Se acercó un poco a ellos haciendo qué retrocedieran.

- De qué se haya metido a la casa sin permiso.-

- Sí, sin permiso.-

Más que enojarse, se echó a reír ante tales comentarios tan infantiles, por lo que los Kenny's bajaron la guardia y comenzaron a reírse también. Pero no contaban que Cartman los sujetaría a los dos con un sólo brazo, los alzaría del suelo y les alborotaría el cabello...

- ¡No, no!- Chillaron por el castigo.- ¡Basta, basta!-

- Ahora sí se parecen a Kenny cuando era niño.- Les dijo tras dejarlos caer en el sofá.- Freddy, ¿porqué están aquí?-

- B-Bueno, es que vi-vinieron a vi-visitarme y a, y a jugar con-conmigo.- Le contestó preocupado por su reacción.

- ¿Y porqué están despiertos y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas?-

- Es que, es que no encontrábamos a Filete.- Le explicó.

- ¿Filete?-

- Sí, Filete. No tiene pelito.-

De pronto, el animalito se acercó a ellos y Cartman estalló en carcajadas al verlo vestido en un traje de sirvienta...

- Meow.- Maulló molesto el chinche gato.

- Filete, él es mi papi. Saluda, Filete.-

- Meow.-

Y ante la sorpresa de Cartman, el chinche gato inclinó la cabeza haciendo reverencia...

- ¡Oh! Es un gato muy educado.- Señaló Cartman.

- ¡Filete!- Fanny y Benny terminaron de acomodarse el pelo y sujetaron al chinche gato.- Es hora de ir a la camita.-

- Buena idea.- Voltea a ver a Freddy.- Ya es hora de dormir, Freddy.-

- Sí, papi.-

- Ustedes.- Se refirió a los niños, que ya habían cambiado al animalito.- ¿Trajeron bolsas de dormir?-

- No, queremos acostarnos con Freddy.-

- Sí, con Freddy.-

Esto suscitaba un problema, Cartman dormía con Freddy por si ocurría una emergencia, ¿donde iban a acomodarse esos niños? Sí sólo la cama fuera más grande...

- Freddy, ¿podrían apagar las luces en lo que preparo la cama?-

- Sí, papi.-

Después de que hicieran lo que pidiera, los tres niños y Filete subieron por las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Freddy, donde Cartman los esperaba sentado en una enorme cama...

- ¿No era más pequeña?- Preguntó Freddy.

- Me traje la cama de mi cuarto y las uní. Así dormiremos todos juntos.-

- ¡Genial!- Exclamaron los Kenny's.- Freddy, tu papá es muy inteligente.-

Una vez que los niños se recostaran en la cama, Cartman procedió a hacer lo mismo...

- ¡Papi! ¡Aún no le rezo a mi angelito!- Y se bajó asustado.

Los otros niños lo imitaron, y pronto, los cuatro junto con Filete, se encontraban rezando...

- _Ángel de la Guarda, mi dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día_.- Recitaron todos.

- Meow.-

- Diosito, cuida mucho a mi papá, a Fanny, a Benny, a Filete y al Sr. Kenny.- Pidió Freddy en su plegaria.

- Hey, Dios.- Comenzó Fanny.- Cuida de Leo, de sus papás; de Mike, de su papá; de Chest, del señor de los helados, del señor de la dulcería, de Betty y su papá. Pero no de Bradley y su mamá, son muy malos.-

- Sí, muy malos.-

- Sí, el otro día, Bradley hizo que...-

- Niños, ¿están rezando o contándole chismes a Dios?-

- Es todo, amén.-

- Bien, ya es hora de ir a la camita.- Comenzó a arroparlos nuevamente.

- ¿Papi?- Se puso rojito de la pena.

- ¿Sí, Freddy?-

- ¿Po-Podrías cantarnos una canción a mis amigos, a Filete y a mí?-

- ¡Claro! ¿Cuál quieren oír?- Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

- **"Arrullo de Dios."-**

- Bien.- Y se aclaró la garganta.

_Esta casa la compro sin fortuna,_  
_esta casa la compro con amor,_  
_pa' qué jueguen mis hijos con la luna,_  
_pa' qué jueguen mis hijos con el sol._

_Yo les quiero dejar lo que no tuve._  
_Yo los quiero mirar poco a poco crecer_  
_y alcanzar una nube._

_Yo quisiera que Dios,_  
_que Dios los arrullara._  
_Y un mañana distinto,_  
_y un distinto mañana_  
_también que Dios les regalara._

**_¿Qué pasó?_**  
**_Duérmase chiquito, ándele,_**  
**_si no mañana no va conmigo,_**  
**_duérmase ya, chiquito._**

_Duérmase mi niño,_  
_duérmase ya._

_Yo les quiero dejar lo que no tuve._  
_Yo los quiero mirar poco a poco crecer_  
_y alcanzar una nube._

_Yo quisiera que Dios,_  
_que Dios los arrullara._  
_Y un mañana distinto,_  
_y un distinto mañana_  
_también que Dios los despertara._

**_¿Qué pasó?_**  
**_¿Ya se durmió?_**  
**_¿Ya ve qué bonito?_**  
**_¡Qué bonitos mis hijos!_**

_Duérmase mi niño,_  
_duérmase ya._

Cuando terminó, los niños estaban plácidamente dormidos, posiblemente a causa del ajetreo. Filete también dormía enrollado a los pies de éstos. Tras darle un beso a su hijo, se acostó y cerró sus ojos...

- Buenas noches.-

A la mañana siguiente Fanny, Benny y Freddy se habían levantado de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Cartman. Bajaron a la cocina, decididos a hacer el desayuno...

- Freddy, ¿tu papá toma café, tu papá toma café?- Le preguntaron.

- Sí, pero.- El pequeño se puso triste.- Quise servirle café a mi papi, pero la jarra estaba muy pesada y se me cayó. Y mi papi ya no ha tomado café.-

- Oh.- Los Kenny's pronto idearon algo.- ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes!-

Corrieron hasta el teléfono, los descolgaron y marcaron un número...

_- ¿Bueno?-_ La voz se oía muy aturdida, como si recién se acabara de levantar.

- ¿Papá?-

_- ¿Fanny, Benny? ¿Donde carajos han estado?-_ Se rascó un poco, molesto por quedarse dormido a un lado del teléfono.- _¡Estuve esperando toda la noche para que me llamaran!-_

- Ya te estamos llamando.-

- Sí, ya te estamos llamando.-

_- Olvídenlo.-_ Se llevó una mano a la frente. Nunca les ganaba.- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya quieren qué vaya por ustedes?-_

- Papá, tienes qué traer una cafetera.-

- Sí, tienes qué traer una cafetera.-

- Y qué sea nueva.-

- Sí, nueva.-

_- ¿Para qué?-_ Preguntó curioso Kenny.

- Para qué el Sr. Cartman tome café, papá.- Le contestaron al unísono.- Pero apúrate para qué estés aquí antes de que despierte.-

_- Bien.-_ Miró su reloj.-_ En un momento estoy allá. No vayan a quemar la casa o algo así.-_ Colgó.

Se enjuagó rápidamente el rostro, tomó sus llaves y partió hacia la tienda. Invariablemente de que fuera un encargo de sus hijos, el aparato serviría muy bien para regalo de bienvenida. Aunque no le quitó la vista de encima a la sección de licores...

- Mmm, café.- Cartman babeaba la almohada ante el suculento y tan necesario aroma.- ¿Café?

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, revisó a su alrededor y vio que los pequeñuelos no estaban...

- ¡Freddy!- Bajó corriendo asustado las escaleras. Recordaba el incidente de la semana pasada y posiblemente los Kenny's lo habían persuadido de preparar una cacerola al fuego.- ¡Freddy!-

Entró abruptamente a la cocina y ahí vio un hombre rubio enfrente de la estufa cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción. Se acercó a él, cuando vio que se detuvo, se giró a verlo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro...

- ¿Qué...?-

- Papi.- Freddy apareció atrás de él un poco preocupado.- Ya te levantaste. No hicimos ruidito para qué durmieras un poquito.-

- ¿Estás bien, Cachorrito?- Lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó.- Freddy, te he dicho que no vengas a hacer la comida solito. Yo puedo hacerla.-

- Papi, el Sr. Kenny trajo una cafetera nueva.- Señaló al hombre rubio.- Y está haciendo el desayuno.-

Nuevamente volteó a verlo, el silencio reinó en el lugar debido a qué ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirse...

- Hey, Kenny.-

El rubio iba a contestar, más los gemelos entraron rompiendo la atmósfera...

- Papá, papá.- Se acercaron a él inquietos.- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno, ya está listo el desayuno?-

- En un momento, niños.- Les sonrió y les acarició a ambos la cabeza.- ¿Qué dices, Cartman? ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?-

- En un momento.- Dejó a Freddy en el suelo.- Voy a enjuagarme la cara.-

Momentos después todos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo huevos fritos, salchichas de pavo, pan tostado, chocolate caliente y café. Los adultos permanecían en silencio mientras los Kenny's se la pasaban platicando tontería y media...

- Niños, el Sr. Cartman y yo vamos a lavar los trastes, así que vayan y recojan sus cosas para irnos a casa.- Luego agrego.- Y no se olviden del kit para viajeros. Sé que Filete lo metió entre sus cosas.-

- ¡Pero no nos queremos ir!- Se quejaron los dos.

- Niños, el Sr. Cartman necesita descansar. Además, aún no hacen la tarea y mañana tienen clases.-

- ¡Pero papá!-

- Chicos.- Los niños voltearon a ver a Cartman.- Si ustedes no hacen la tarea, no dejaré que jueguen con Freddy otra vez.-

Los Kenny's se le quedaron viendo muy serios, luego corrieron rumbo a las escaleras...

- ¡Vaya, hasta qué veo que le hacen caso a alguien!- Exclamó Kenny.

- Es que eres un idiota. Tienes qué hablarles en su mismo idioma.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.- Freddy, ve con tus amiguitos.-

- Sí, papi.- Y el niño se salió de la cocina.

Una vez que se vieron solos, Kenny no desaprovechó la oportunidad, tenía tanto qué preguntarle...

- Hey, Cartman.- El otro volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

- Sí, Kenny. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Luego agregó sin dejar hablar al rubio.- Estoy viudo, venimos de Dallas, Texas; no he visto a nadie y a ti qué carajos te importa.-

- Hey, tranquilo.- Puso las manos a la defensiva.- No era eso lo que iba a preguntarte precisamente, pero ya contestaste.-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le dirigió una mirada muy seria.

- Tu esposa, ¿ella está en...?-

- ¿En el jarrón? Sí.- Sintió que se le tensaban las manos.- Los médicos le advirtieron que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero ella quería tener a Freddy.-

- Lo lamento.- Y guardó silencio.

- No debiste haberte molestado por la cafetera, sólo necesitaba una nueva jarra.-

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso. Considérenlo como nuestro regalo de bienvenida por parte de nosotros. Quería traerte una botella de licor, ya qué es lo que se estila, más como no sabía cuál traerte, mejor compré una lata de café molido.-

- No tomo desde hace nueve años, Kenny.-

- Oh, bien.-

Rato después, Kenny y sus hijos junto con Filete se fueron tras despedirse de ellos y de Sunny...

- ¿Papá? ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que tú y el papá de Freddy eran amigos?- Le reclamó Fanny.

- ¡Sí, papá! ¿Porqué no nos dijiste?- Le reclamó Benny.

- No sabía que él era el papá de Freddy. Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años se fue.- Les explicó.

- ¿Y porqué se fue?-

- Sí, ¿porqué se fue?-

- La verdad, no tengo idea.-

Unas horas más tarde, para ser exactos al mediodía, Freddy y su papá se encontraban de compras. Y gracias a qué los Kenny's les llevaran algunas cosas, no necesitaban comprar demasiado...

- ¿Papi?- El niño iba sentado en el interior del carrito.

- ¿Sí, Cachorrito?-

- ¿No vas a dejar que juegue con Fanny y Benny si no hacen la tarea?-

Se rió un poco por lo que le decía su pequeño. Sabía muy bien lo inocente qué era, justo igual como lo fuera en vida su esposa...

- No, Freddy. Sólo se los dije a tus amiguitos para que su papá no se enojara con ellos e hicieran la tarea.-

El niño sonrió, estaba agradecido de tener un papá tan bueno...

- No lo entiendo, Stan.- Le decía Kyle esa misma noche.- Mike aún sigue deprimido y lo que es peor, no me quiere hablar.-

- Es raro.- Stan le dio un trago a su cerveza.- Bradley me dijo que ayer se la pasaron muy bien.-

- No sé qué hacer, Stan.- El judío se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.- Ya no sé qué más hacer.-

Fuera de ellos dos, los demás se la estaban pasando bien, pese a los esfuerzos de Annie y de Wendy de saltar y arrancarse los cabellos a puños. Los chiquillos, a excepción de Leo que estaba dormitando en la mesa, jugaban entre sí. Los adultos bebían y platicaban sobre lo acontecido en la semana, ya fuera en sus trabajos, con sus hijos o en las noticias...

- Oye, Butters.- Kenny se le acercó aprovechando que estaba solo cuidando la parrilla.- ¿Cómo te va?-

- Ah, muy bien, Kenny. ¿Cómo te va a ti?-

- Ah, bien, bien.- Se sonrió maliciosamente.- Mañana sales temprano del trabajo, ¿no?-

- Sí, así es.- Le respondió mientras le daba vuelta a la carne.- ¿Porqué?-

- ¿Has oído hablar del niño nuevo del grupo de los niños?- Le preguntó.

- Más o menos. Leo nada más me ha contado que es un niño enfermo.-

- Creo que sería buena idea que lo invitaran mañana a comer.- Al ver que frunció el ceño, le explicó.- Lo que pasa es que el niño se queda solo por las tardes. Fanny y Benny lo han invitado toda la semana pasada a nuestra casa.-

- ¿Y sus papás?- Le preguntó extrañado.

- Su mamá murió cuando era un bebé y pues, como el niño casi siempre se enferma y tiene qué ser hospitalizado, su papá tiene dos trabajos, teniendo sólo un par de horas para descansar.-

- ¡Oh, cielos! Eso es terrible.-

- El caso es este, mañana tengo qué llevarme a los niños, y pues, Fanny y Benny no quieren que esté solito mañana. Y como tú eres enfermero pensé: _"Butters podría ayudarlo si le sobreviene un ataque de asma."_- Le guiña el ojo.- ¿Si cuento contigo?-

- Bueno, sólo si es por una tarde.-

- Yo pasaría por él en la noche, así que no te preocupes. Nada más dile a Leo que lo invite mañana.-

- De acuerdo, Kenny.-

- Muchas gracias, Butters. El niño se llama Freddy.-

- Bien, no se me olvidará.-

La convivencia acabó y cada quién partió para su casa. Kenny tenía qué prevenir a sus hijos para que no arruinaran su plan...

- Niños, mañana no podrán traer a Freddy a jugar a la casa.- Les avisó una vez que llegaran a la casa.

- ¿Qué?- Gritaron los dos.- ¡Pero hicimos la tarea! ¡**_Nos mentiste_**!-

- Escuchen, lo que pasa es que mañana va a ir a la casa de Leo.-

- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué él y no nosotros?-

- Porqué el papá de Leo era el mejor amigo del papá de Freddy.-

Los niños guardaron silencio y tras un rato, le preguntaron...

- ¿Y tú porqué no fuiste su mejor amigo?-

Quiso contestar, más no pudo. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que la manera de ser de Cartman antes era el de alguien irritable e insoportable? Sin embargo, él tampoco distaba mucho de ese mismo comportamiento ya que se la pasaban haciendo maldades y travesuras...

_"Kenny, yo creo que tú eres mi mejor amigo."_

Cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo en la sala, pensando en lo qué le habían preguntado sus hijos. Él era el mejor amigo de Cartman, sólo que nunca lo consideró como tal y hasta se apartó de él...

* * *

Bien, aquí está el** Extra:**

_Un secreto de cada niño._

_**- Leo:** Duerme muy poco entre semana._

_**- Bradley:** Le gusta Fanny en secreto._

_**- Fanny:** Se disfraza de niño para poder ir a los campamentos o a los Niños Exploradores._

_**- Benny:** Se disfraza de niña para poder ir a los campamentos o a las Niñas Exploradoras._

_**- Mike:** No se le ha inculcado religión alguna._

_**- Freddy:** Nació por cesárea a los 7 meses de gestación._

_**- Betty:** A pesar de tener 5 años, no está en el grado escolar donde debería a causa de su mamá._

_**- Filete:** Está lleno de sorpresas._


End file.
